


You Are The Music in Me

by N_Loony



Category: Angeles de Bernie
Genre: Abelarda Ulvaeus, Alternate Universe - College/University, DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Karleen Sillia, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Tiflins de Bernie
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Loony/pseuds/N_Loony
Summary: Ashila presenta a dos chicas para que se hagan amigas: una de ellas estudiante de derecho y alumna suya, apenas conoce a nadie en el campus. La otra es la mejor alumna de Artes Escénicas y es la organizadora de las mejores fiestas.Todos los viernes desde hace casi un año quedan las tres para tomar café y contarse sus vidas.Las dos jóvenes acaban estrechando lazos, quizá más allá de una amistad.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. La playlist

Hacía ya un tiempo que Abelarda y Karleen se conocían gracias a Ashila, su amiga común. La más joven de la familia Sillia no las tenía todas consigo pues no le atraía mucho el hecho de conocer a gente nueva, pero cuando vio a la otra: rubia, con unos ojazos verdes y un cuerpo impresionante, se quedó casi sin habla.

Habían quedado muchas veces las tres, a pesar de que Ashila se había enterado casi desde el primer momento de que a Karleen le gustaba Abelarda.

— Jolines cielo, es que me falta esto —juntó casi los dedos pulgar e índice— para comprarte un babero. Nena, si te gusta díselo.

Karleen, completamente sonrojada, siempre salía con las mismas.

— Es muy guapa, sí, pero es que… Seguro que no… Ella… Fijo que tiene pareja… No sé… Seguro que es el pelirrojo ese su novio y —Ashila estuvo a punto de escupir el té y estalló en carcajadas.

— Que no se entere nunca que has insinuado que le van los tíos, que te saca la navaja —se limpió una lágrima de risa que amenazaba con estropear su estupendo maquillaje—. Karleen, Bernardo no es su novio. Menudo par, más gays y no nacen —volvió a reír a carcajadas—. Pero hazme caso, habla con ella. Que lo dejó con la novia hace un tiempo, está libre —alzó las cejas repetidamente—. Esta semana volvemos a quedar donde siempre. ¡Díselo!

Karleen aún estaba procesando toda la información cuando Ashila se despidió de ella con dos besos, estando en público debían disimular un poco.

La joven todavía tenía sus dudas. ¿Le gustaba Abelarda? Sí. ¿Se veía diciéndole lo que sentía? Pues… No, la ponía muy nerviosa imaginarse a solas con Abelarda. Lo que no sabía es que su profesora, Ashila, ya tenía planes en mente.

La primera en llegar a la tetería el viernes fue Karleen y se sentó en el rincón de siempre, la esquinita medio escondida desde donde se veía perfectamente la entrada. Había ido tantas veces allí con Ashila y más tarde junto con Abelarda que no necesitaba pedir, ya le traían el té verde con un puñado de azucarillos para que echase a su gusto.

Todavía estaba metiendo el tercer azucarillo cuando se abrió la puerta y por ello alzó la vista. Madre mía, qué guapa era. Siempre que entraba en algún lugar caminaba con clase y glamour, como si fuese la dueña del lugar. Abelarda sabía cómo impresionar. Karleen no se dio cuenta de que el azucarillo no estaba encima de la taza cuando lo soltó, por lo que el pequeño cubito blanco cayó fuera, rebotó en el platito y a saber a dónde fue a parar.

— Ey, Karleen. ¿Qué tal? —dijo Abelarda en cuando pudo sentarse en la mesa, quitándose los auriculares y enrollándolos junto con su reproductor de música. Perdón por llegar tarde, lo de siempre, un chaval del blabla que quería mi número —hizo una ligera mueca de asco. "Ugh, heteros" y dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

A ver, Karleen, tienes que seguir respirando, ¿vale?

— Pues aquí, tomando un té como todas las semanas —le salió una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil—. Qué raro que llegue tarde Ashila, ¿no? —le escribió un rápido mensaje, pero no estaba en línea.

— Ah, igual se le olvidó avisarte, me dijo que no podía venir hoy, que tenía un poco de malestar y prefería quedarse en casa descansando —contestó Abelarda tras probar su chocolate—. Me encanta este chocolate, te lo juro, es el mejor.

El sonrojo de la morena aumentó al ver que a Abelarda se le habían quedado restos de chocolate cerca de los labios. Menudos labios… ¿Por qué pasaban estas cosas cuando Ashila no estaba? ¿Y por qué no la había avisado a ella primero?

— Oye, ti-tienes un poco de —señaló la taza de chocolate— por la bo-boca —¿cómo había dicho aquella frase? Ni ella lo sabía, pero podía notar sus mejillas arder e intentó disimularlo dando un trago a su té.

— Madre mía, qué torpe soy… ¿Me lo quitas? —Abelarda le sonrió. Días atrás había ido con Ashila a una manipedi completa y les había dado para marujear bastante, quería asegurarse de una cosa.

Karleen tosió varias veces, atragantándose. ¿Respirar? ¿Qué era eso?

— ¿QUÉ? —su voz había salido varias octavas más alta de lo normal, así que carraspeó un poco—. Perdona, es que con la música de la tele no te he escuchado bien —qué excusa más tonta acaba de darle. Ashila, aparece por favor.

La rubia se rió a carcajadas, tanto que incluso hizo un ligero ronquido. Se acercó un poco más en el sofá hasta estar al lado de Karleen en lugar de enfrente y le tendió una servilleta.

— Con esto, mujer, que no me veo —parecía estar pasándoselo en grande—. Ni que te hubiese pedido que me comieras la boca —tuvo que obligarse a dejar de reír para que Karleen, aún sonrojada, pudiese retirar los restos de chocolate de los labios.

Tras el pequeño incidente del chocolate siguieron charlando con normalidad y cuando Abelarda fue al baño, Karleen aprovechó a mirar el móvil, sorprendiéndose al ver el mensaje.

_Cielo, si te lo decía no ibas a ir. Aprovecha y pásatelo bien ;)_

Sería… Le era difícil enfadarse con Ashila, pero cuando la viese le diría un par de cosas sobre la encerrona.

Mientras tanto por su parte, Abelarda había usado la excusa de cambiarse el tampón para ir a humedecerse un poco la cara y despejarse. Sacó su teléfono móvil y escribió un corto mensaje, solo un par de palabras.

_Tenías razón._

Las sospechas que Ashila le había dejado caer a lo largo del tiempo, de forma poco sutil, eran ciertas. A Karleen le gustaba. Al principio no lo había creído y había tomado a la pelirroja por loca pero acababa de comprobar que no. ¿Cuánto hacía ya de eso? No tenía ni idea… Abelarda no se veía preparada para estar de nuevo en una relación, lo había dejado con Baldomera hacía… ¿Cuánto? ¿Año y medio? Sí, hacía unos 10 meses que conocía a Karleen y no había estado todo ese tiempo guardando castidad, por algo tenía Tinder. Pero Karleen no podía ser solo un polvo que se repitiese un par de veces y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo. Eran amigas ¿y si eso estropeaba su amistad? Ni siquiera estaba segura de sus propios sentimientos hacia Karleen. Le había hecho una playlist, sí, pero también a Bernardo hacía años y jamás se había planteado salir con su mejor amigo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Habría seguido pensando en ello de no ser por el sonido del móvil. Ella, a diferencia de Karleen, nunca lo tenía en silencio.

_Lo sé, suelo tenerla. Tú haz como si nada, pero cuidala._

Abelarda respiró hondo y repasó un poco su gloss antes de volver a la mesa. Casi era hora de irse si no quería llegar tarde al ensayo de la actuación que tendrían que hacer en el campus ella y algunas de las chicas de Artes Escénicas. Se le había pasado la tarde volando con Karleen.

Salieron juntas de la cafetería, empezaba a hacer frío aunque Abelarda lo sentía menos al haber vivido en el norte. Sin embargo, vio a Karleen castañeando los dientes y le puso su abrigo por encima.

— Llévatelo y me lo das la semana que viene, si Ashila se entera de que pillas una pulmonía me mata. Me dijo que te cuidase —sonrió antes de guiñarle un ojo y subirse al autobús que le llevaba hacia la uni. Volvió a saludarla por el cristal de la ventana y rebuscó en su bolso los auriculares para ponerse música. La mayoría de gente usaba Spotify en el móvil pero Abelarda prefería su viejo mp3 porque había ciertas canciones que nunca encontraba en la plataforma de música. Además, así no tenía que comerse los anuncios entre canciones.

Tras un rato desenredando los auriculares, procedió a buscar el mp3 en su bolso, pero allí no estaba. ¿Se le habría caído en la cafetería? Intentó recordar dónde había puesto el cacharrito azul celeste y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Estaba en el bolsillo del abrigo que la morena se había quedado. Oh no. 

Karleen por fin pudo respirar hondo. Había acabado relajándose a lo largo de la tarde e incluso se lo había pasado bien, pero seguía algo molesta con la jugada de Ashila. Se colocó el abrigo de Abelarda por encima y sonrió tontamente, olía a ella y a su perfume. En esa nube de felicidad fue hasta su casa y le sirvió para ignorar el ambiente tan tenso que había siempre en aquel lugar. Tras la cena subió a su cuarto y cogió de nuevo el abrigo, que había dejado sobre la cama cuidadosamente. Mejor dejarlo en el perchero porque sabiendo cómo era Abelarda, sería de una marca famosísima y carísimo.

Un pequeño objeto azul turquesa cayó de uno de los bolsillos y Karleen lo reconoció al instante, era el mp3 de Abelarda. Ay, la rubia y su música… No iba a pasar nada por echarle un ojo, ¿no? Igual no debía hacerlo, iba un poco en contra de la intimidad de la chica que le gustaba. 

Finalmente el lado curioso de la joven Sillia ganó la batalla y rebuscó unos auriculares por la habitación. Total, iba a devolverlo la semana siguiente, Abelarda nunca lo sabría. No le sorprendió encontrarse una gran colección de pop de los 70 mezclado con canciones actuales que sonaban en todas las discotecas. La verdad es que le pegaba muchísimo, todas eran pegadizas y muy bailables.

Quiso ojear un poco más el cacharro y acabó soltándolo sobre la cama como si quemase. ¿Por qué había una playlist con su nombre? Cogió su teléfono para escribirle a Ashila, viendo que tenía un nuevo mensaje de ella.

_¿Qué tal fue la tarde? Cariño, quiero detalles._

Karleen suspiró, Ashila siempre quería saber los cotilleos.

_Bien, normal, como siempre. Escucha, Abelarda me dejó su abrigo al irnos y estaba su coso de música en un bolsillo._

_Mira que te digo que te abrigues bien, que te vas a enfermar un día de estos. Vaya, qué raro que se haya olvidado su mp3._

_Eso no es lo raro. Hay una lista con mi nombre._

_Oh, no sabía eso. Pero siendo como es Abelarda es probable que tenga una lista de cada uno de sus conocidos. ¿Has mirado las canciones?_

No, eso no lo había hecho. Cogió el aparato con desconfianza para ver las canciones y sin querer presionó el botón de reproducción, encontrándose con una canción super pastelosa que le sonaba de haberla escuchado en la radio.

_ASHILA, QUE SON CANCIONES PASTELOSAS. SOCORRO._

_Cielo, eso es bueno. Casi pudo escuchar cómo se reía la pelirroja. ¡Eso quiere decir que le gustas! No sabía yo esto la verdad_.

El rubor había cubierto las mejillas de Karleen. ¿Le gustaba a Abelarda? No podía ser… ¿O sí? No, definitivamente no. Seguro que es una playlist llena de canciones pastelosas porque sí, aunque la gran mayoría le gustaban.


	2. La canción

Esa semana Karleen apenas se separó del aparato de música y las canciones, sorprendiéndose a sí misma canturreando alguna por lo bajo.

Por otro lado, a Abelarda se le hizo eterna. ¿Y si Karleen se ponía a cotillear? Seguramente ni se había enterado de que estaba en el bolsillo, aún había una pequeña posibilidad de… ¿De qué? A ver, sólo le había hecho una playlist, tampoco era para tanto. Sí, Karleen le parecía mona y se le pasaba rápido el tiempo cuando estaba junto a ella… Oh, no. No podía ser. Se estaba puto pillando de Karleen. Sería mejor distraerse trabajando en una nueva canción para la actuación, que se le seguía atascando la letra.

Llegó el viernes por fin y Abelarda estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Ni siquiera había podido hacerse el eyeliner correctamente y había acabado desistiendo. Sabía que si iba adelante con Karleen tendría un sí asegurado, pero ¿y si salía mal? Había acabado muy dolida tras seis años de noviazgo con Baldomera. Igual debía hacerle caso a Ashila y pasar página de una vez, dejarse de polvos esporádicos con señoras de Tinder de las que huía al menor indicio de algo serio.

Ese día Abelarda llegó primero a la cafetería y se encontraba dando vueltas a su chocolate cuando Ashila entró.

— Vas a marear el chocolate, tesoro. ¿Te pasa algo? —alzó una ceja, Ashila siempre lo sabía casi todo pero le gustaba que le confirmasen sus sospechas. Pronto le trajeron su consumición de siempre, un té de Afrodita infusionado con pétalos de rosa, extravagante como ella misma.

— No es nada, solo he estado pensando mucho esta semana —hizo un gesto con la mano, no quería descubrirse tan pronto y prefería cerrarse un poco—. Una chavala de Tinder, que creo que quiere ir en serio —se inventó. Había desinstalado Tinder esa misma semana tras darle muchas vueltas al tema de Karleen.

— Ah, ¿sí? —le respondió Ashila como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque realmente tras la taza de té se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Si es que ella ya lo sabía, esas dos iban a acabar juntas—. Pues has hecho bien, la verdad. Es hora de que sientes cabeza —le dio un par de palmaditas en la rodilla a Abelarda para que apartase la vista del chocolate y se fijase en la puerta.

Como si de una coincidencia divina se tratase, Karleen entró en la cafetería con el abrigo de Abelarda doblado en uno de sus brazos y la rubia no pudo evitar seguir todo el recorrido hasta que se sentó junto a ellas. A Ashila tampoco le pasó desapercibida esa mirada, pese a fingir estar leyendo un mensaje.

— Hola, perdón por llegar tarde, mi prima que ha hecho una de las suyas —se sentó con ellas y miró brevemente a Abelarda, aunque un sonrojo hizo que se viese obligada a apartar rápidamente la vista—. ¿Cómo estáis?

Ashila como siempre se acercó un poco para saludarla con dos besos. Abelarda le dio un largo trago a su chocolate, menos mal que había pedido que le echasen algo de alcohol. Sabía que Karleen y la pelirroja eran algo más que una profesora y su alumna, era obvio que estaban liadísimas aunque eran bastante discretas. No sabía muy bien qué pintaría ella en todo el asunto, no lo veía claro.

Cuando volvió a prestar atención vio que Ashila se estaba poniendo en pie mientras abrochaba el abrigo. Un momento… ¿Ashila se iba? Oh-oh.

— ¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Abelarda tras limpiarse el chocolate—. Pero si ni te ha dado tiempo a nada todavía —apenas se le había notado el tono de súplica para que se quedase, no quería tener que lidiar con ciertos sentimientos hoy.

— Es que me acaba de mandar un mensaje mi compañero de piso, tengo que ir a ayudarle con una cosa de la caldera… —si era una excusa, se le daba realmente bien mentir—. De verdad, que no puedo quedarme, tiene un carácter horrible —abrazó a Karleen e ignoró la mueca de Abelarda de “por favor, Ashila, no me dejes este marrón”—. Ya me contaréis luego qué tal —le guiñó un ojo a la cara de confusión de la rubia, que cambió a una sonrisa en cuanto hubo posibilidades de que Karleen pudiese verla.

Al principio se hizo un incómodo silencio que la morena acabó rompiendo tras haberse asegurado de que su té estaba lo bastante dulce.

— Abelarda… —pareció pensarlo mejor y le tendió el abrigo—. Gracias por dejármelo, es muy calentito.

— De nada, era eso o gripe —la sonrisa tonta asomó en sus labios al verla sonrojada. Sí que estaba pillada, sí. Para distraerse, rebuscó en los bolsillos del abrigo, pero el mp3 no estaba allí. Se le cambió la cara, ¿y si al final Karleen no había escuchado nada? Abelarda no iba a descubrir sus cartas sin saber cómo iba a acabar aquello, prefería no arriesgarse a salir lastimada.

Karleen la observó unos instantes y luego abrió su bolso. Ashila tenía razón, aquel cachivache era muy importante y personal para la rubia. Ahora se arrepentía de haber escuchado la playlist con su nombre, no debería haberlo hecho.

— ¿Buscabas esto? —para Karleen era posible sonrojarse más, por lo visto—. Estaba en un bolsillo y lo vi en casa y…

La rubia cogió el aparato con cuidado y lo encendió, descubriendo que estaba en la playlist de Karleen cuando ella misma no recordaba haberse quedado ahí.

— Estuviste escuchando —no lo preguntó, era obvio que lo había hecho. Abelarda habría hecho lo mismo si la situación fuese al revés.

— Es que me dio curiosidad, ya sé que está muy feo. Perdóname —estaba arrepentida, de eso no había duda.

Durante ese rato Abelarda había guardado silencio, alternando la mirada entre el mp3 y Karleen. Guardó el aparato en su bolso y con la mano libre cogió la de Karleen que estaba sobre la mesa.

— Eh, venga, no pasa nada… Son sólo canciones —hizo un gesto con la mano libre para restarle importancia, ignorando a la vocecilla de su cabeza que le recordaba que había hecho lo mismo con Baldomera años atrás—. Ni que hubieses encontrado mis nudes o algo —no sabía por qué, pero siempre tendía a bromear cuando estaba nerviosa—. No has hecho nada malo.

No sabía dónde meterse y notaba el rubor en su mejillas ardiendo. ¿Por qué había tenido que imaginarse los nudes de Abelarda?

— Bu-bueno, ya pero igual te enfadabas… —Karleen sonrió un poco—. Son todas muy… Pastelosas, me gustan —dio un sorbo a su té y sonrió, todavía sin soltarle la mano.

— El tipo de canciones que se le dedica a la chica que te gusta, sí —no pudo frenar la frase antes de que saliese de sus labios y su rostro formaba una mueca que era una mezcla de sorpresa y "oh, mierda, la he cagado".

Karleen casi escupió el té al escucharla decir aquello. Segunda semana consecutiva que casi se ahogaba.

— Ah, ¿te gusta alguien? ¡Qué bien! —sonrió, aunque no se la notaba muy alegre realmente. A Abelarda le gustaba otra persona, Karleen ya se lo tendría que haber imaginado. A la gente como Abelarda no le faltaban pretendientes—. ¿Es una chica de estas de Tinder?

La rubia no sabía exactamente lo que se podía interpretar de su cara, pero seguramente fuese una confusión bastante visible. No obstante, y aunque estaba feo mentir, vio la oportunidad de no descubrir todavía sus cartas. No sabía bien por qué lo hacía, quizás era un método de auto-protección por si algo iba mal.

—Sí, claro… La conocí hace poco, sí —no quiso dar muchos más detalles—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por quién andas suspirando? ¿Ashila otra vez? —desvió la atención hacia Karleen, que llevaba ya mucho rato en silencio.

— ¿Qué? No, no, Ashila es mi profesora, solo somos amigas —igual si no lo hubiese dicho tan sonrojada colaba—. Es que hay una chica que me gusta, pero creo que yo a ella no —por desgracia esa parte sí era cierta, o al menos así lo creía Karleen—. Es que es muy guapa y simpática, siempre me hace reír —sonrió mientras removía el té con la cucharilla—. Ojalá poder decírselo.

Abelarda disimuló la pequeña punzada de celos que le había dado saber que a Karleen le gustaba alguien y se obligó a sonreír ampliamente.

— Karleen cariño, tienes que confiar más en ti misma. A ver, cuando la veas dile lo que sientes y prueba a besarla —vio la cara de pánico de la morena y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has besado a otra persona?

— Sí, pero es Ashila… Ella sabe… —la pobre Karleen no sabía donde meterse debido a la vergüenza—. Yo casi no… Bu-Bueno… 

Abelarda se sentó en el sitio que antes había ocupado Ashila para estar más cerca.

— Estás de suerte. Voy a darte algunos de mis consejos para besar —le guiñó un ojo y Karleen tuvo que juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse—. Para empezar, cuidado con los mordiscos, no se trata de arrancarle el labio a nadie. Un beso es una caricia entre labios, no una pelea para ver quién mete más la lengua, tampoco deberías pasarte con eso —apoyó la barbilla en la mano pensando en alguna cosa más—. También ayuda el hecho de poner una mano en la mejilla o en el cuello cuando besas, suma puntos —miró a Karleen para ver cómo iba—. ¿Lo tienes?

Madre mía, madre mía… ¿Estaba pasando esto realmente? Karleen asentía atentamente a todo lo que la rubia iba diciendo. Comprendía la teoría, pero le faltaba la práctica. Se armó de valor y dejó un rápido beso en los labios de Abelarda, quién para nada se esperaba aquella respuesta.

— ¿Así?

Además de Karleen, la rubia también estaba sonrojada, algo raro en ella. Carraspeó un poco y humedeció sus labios.

— No está mal… Pero eso es más bien un piquito —no se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero Abelarda se dejó llevar. Colocó una mano en la mejilla de Karleen, acariciando suavemente con el pulgar—. Es más bien así —murmuró antes de acortar la distancia que las separaba y besar sus labios lentamente, despacio y sin ningún tipo de prisa. Su lengua estaba demasiado dulce, seguramente los culpables fueran los 7 azucarillos que le echaba siempre al té. Cuando le pareció suficiente, o más bien cuando necesitó respirar, Abelarda se apartó y volvió a su posición de siempre—. Eso sí… Eso es un beso… —joder, si es que un poco más y la invitaba a su piso.

Pero no, Karleen no podía ser un polvo más, se merecía algo especial, algo mejor. ¿Cómo iba a quitarse ahora el calentón? Menos mal que Bernardo le había regalado un Satisfyer por su último cumpleaños.

Una llamada de teléfono la hizo apartar la vista de Karleen, pero su expresión relajada pasó a ser una de pánico.

— ¿Qué? Espera, ¿qué hora es? —Abelarda miró el reloj y maldijo entre dientes mientras contestaba—. Hola… Se me ha pasado, estaba con una cosa, ahora mismo voy… Sí, sí, estoy trabajando en la canción, sí. Hasta ahora —en cuanto colgó se puso en pie con rapidez y recogió sus cosas con rapidez—. Karleen me tengo que ir, Sarima y los demás me están esperando para el ensayo. Es la última semana que tenemos para ensayar —la morena también se sorprendió de que ya hubiese pasado la tarde tan rápido—. ¿Vas a venir al concierto? Es en la uni, por la tarde-noche.

Karleen la acompañó hasta la puerta, todavía en una nube tras el besazo que le había dado Abelarda. Una pena que solo fuesen unos consejos de amiga, firmaría para recibir besos así todos los días.

— Ahm… Pues si me puede recoger Ashila sí —se abrigó un poco más en el cuello de su chaqueta, había refrescado bastante—. Ya te diré cuando sepa —los dos besos en la mejilla que se dieron al despedirse les supieron a poco.

Abelarda se subió al autobús y suspiró. Qué montaña rusa de emociones, seguro que alguna canción salía de ahí. Y hablando de canciones, todavía tenía que hacer unos arreglos para la nueva del concierto. La letra no acababa de encajar con la melodía y… Si hubiesen sido dibujos animados, habría aparecido una bombilla encima de su cabeza. Sacó su pequeña libreta y empezó a hacer algunas anotaciones. Un rato largo después, llegó al aula que usaban para ensayar con la libreta en alto.

— ¡Sarima, la tengo!


	3. Pastelito

La morena seguía todavía plantada en la acera cuando notó una mano en su hombro que la hizo girarse hacia la interlocutora.

— Bueno, corazón, cuéntame —Karleen parpadeó sorprendida, no se había esperado que Ashila estuviese allí. ¿No había ido a arreglar algo de la caldera a su piso?—. ¿Habéis hablado de eso? —ante la mirada inquisitiva de la pequeña de los Sillia, la pelirroja suspiró—. Vale, sí, era mentira lo de ir al piso. Pero es que tenía que dejaros solas para que.. Vamos, sabes que por vuestra cuenta no os habríais juntado nunca para hablar del dichoso mp3 —ahora sonreía con ávida curiosidad, quería saber si su niña se había decidido a dar el paso. Y a juzgar lo visto a través del cristal parecía que sí. “Chúpate esa Novus, he ganado la apuesta”.

Como respuesta Ashila solo recibió un fuerte abrazo de Karleen, quien se acurrucó en su pecho sorbiéndose la nariz.

— Llévame a casa, Ashila, por favor —la susodicha se tensó, aunque no por ello le negó el abrazo a la joven. Era muy raro que quisiese volver a su casa tan temprano y menos tras haber visto lo que vio en la cafetería. ¿Había hecho algo Abelarda? Hablaría más tarde con ella, pero como el sufrimiento de Karleen fuese culpa de la rubia tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Subieron al coche y condujo hasta las afueras, aunque paró en una calle antes de tomar el desvío que las llevaba hasta la casa de los Sillia. Durante el trayecto solo se escuchaba el sonido del motor, el de la radio de fondo y a Karleen hipando de vez en cuando.

Ashila apagó el coche y se quedó mirando a su alumna con preocupación. Al ver que esta no reaccionaba, se puso seria y le tomó las manos.

— No voy a dejar que te bajes hasta que no me cuentes qué ha pasado en esa cafetería, pastelito —negarse no parecía ser una opción, así que Karleen se limpió una mejilla con el borde de la manga y volvió a sorber la nariz antes de comenzar un relato con peros y señales de lo que había sucedido cuando estaban a solas.

— Ella… Me dijo que le gustaba alguien, una de esas de Tinder —añadió, hacia el final. Ashila había sacado un pañuelo de su bolso hacía rato y pudo sonarse los mocos—. Pero después me estuvo dando consejos de cómo besar y... —se tapó el rostro con las manos, si Ashila las había espiado, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —se le escapó un sollozo y miró a la mayor con ojos llorosos—. Abelarda besa genial, Ashila. Ahora no puedo olvidarme de ella así como así —un nuevo respingo sacudió su cuerpo y volvió a echarse a llorar.

La pelirroja se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó todo lo que pudo para estrecharla en sus brazos, acariciando su lisa melena negra con la mano que no estaba ocupada palmeando su espalda.

— Tú tranquila, mi vida. Ahora sácalo todo fuera y cuando te calmes te llevo a casa. Les decimos que había tráfico y listo —sabía lo estricta que podía llegar a ponerse Eleanor Sillia si su sobrina llegaba tarde—. Después a dormir y seguro que mañana lo ves de otra forma —definitivamente tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. No podía soportar ver a su protegida, su alumna favorita, así.

— No le digas nada, por favor —Karleen se apartó unos instantes para mirarla con seriedad—. No quiero que sepa que he estado llorando —su voz se fue apagando hasta ser casi un susurro a la solapa del abrigo.

— Tienes mi palabra —Ashila le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares y besó su frente. Karleen se quedó más tranquila, su profesora siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Ninguna de las dos supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que retomaron el rumbo a la residencia de los Sillia. Como siempre, pararon unos metros antes de la estatua para que las cámaras no captasen a Ashila y Karleen despidiéndose con un beso en los labios. Aquella no era una conducta aceptable entre profesora y alumna, los Sillia se escandalizarían si lo supiesen.

No obstante ese día Karleen se acostó pensando en que ojalá recibiese un último beso de buenas noches proveniente de cierta rubia cantante con aires de diva.

Ashila se dirigía nuevamente a la ciudad, pero no le apetecía nada ir a su piso y tener que aguantar a Novus restregándole un “te lo dije, has perdido”. En lugar de ello, se le ocurrió a llamar a su antigua compañera de universidad.

— ¿Sarima? Sí, cariño, soy Ashila. ¿Has acabado ya el ensayo? ¿Te apetece quedar a tomar algo?


	4. El Plan

Un par de palmadas llamaron la atención de todos los alumnos del aula.

— Vale, muy bien, el ensayo ha estado genial. Podéis dejarlo aquí por hoy —la potente voz de Sarima resonó por el aula indicando que ya era hora de recoger. Abelarda se apartó el pelo hacia un lado y bajó del escenario, aquellos ensayos eran como una buena sesión de cardio.

Hasta ella se acercó Bernardo, su compañero de piso y mejor amigo desde secundaria. Él era el encargado del sonido y debía asegurarse de que todo se escuchaba a la perfección. En sus manos traía un botellín de agua y una toalla para ella.

— Oye, la canción nueva está chulísima —le dio ambas cosas— ¿En serio la has escrito hoy? —Bernardo era un chico pelirrojo lleno de pecas y ligeramente más bajito que la media. Si Abelarda se quitaba los tacones, quedaban a la misma altura.

— No del todo… —se secó el pelo y el cuello con la toalla—. La melodía ya la tenía, pero era la letra la que no me acababa de convencer —suspiró y le dio un largo trago al agua, evitando mirarle.

Pero Bernardo no era tonto y conocía bien a la rubia.

— Uy, uy, uy. ¡Aquí ha pasado algo! —el pelirrojo alzaba las cejas con gesto inquisitivo mientras caminaban hasta el “camerino” improvisado de Abelarda, una pequeña aula en desuso.

— ¿Qué dices? No ha pasado nada, qué va —qué bien la conocía Bernardo o qué mal se le daba a Abelarda mentir.

— Ajá… Por eso llevas toda la semana en tu mundo, no te has puesto eyeliner y has llegado tarde por primera vez a un ensayo desde que empezaste la carrera —que a la rubia se le resbalase una de las botas que tenía en la mano fue una señal de que estaba en lo cierto—. No te veo así desde… Hace años —se corrigió en el último momento, no quería mencionar que en realidad Abelarda solo se había comportado así cuando empezaba a gustarle Baldomera.

Abelarda estaba a medio cambiar. Tenía mucha confianza con Bernardo en ese sentido, se conocían de hace años e incluso se habían visto medio en pelotas en el piso varias veces. Además, ambos era tan gays que el cuerpo del otro les presentaba simplemente una ligera curiosidad, pero nada más. Suspiró y miró fijamente a los ojos de su amigo.

— No voy a ganar nada con mentirte, Berni —suspiró y siguió vistiéndose—. Le gusto a Karleen, escuchó la playlist y… Creo que empieza a gustarme también —se cubrió el rostro por unos instantes y resopló.

— Pero mujer, eso es bueno. Además, las dos estáis solteras. ¡Yo que tú aprovechaba! —sentenció el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

— Es que es más complicado que eso… No quiero que Karleen sea una más cómo las de Tinder. Ella no… No se merece eso —sonrió por un momento—. Escribí la letra de la canción en el bus y me retrasé porque nos besamos —¿era eso Abelarda sonrojada? Definitivamente sí.

— Ya decía yo que había pasado algo —sonreía con satisfacción, si es que él ya lo había visto en las cartas—. ¿Y entonces en qué habéis quedado? ¿Vais a ir en serio?

La rubia le pegó con el bolso antes de ponerse el abrigo.

— ¡Serás maruja! —se tuvo que reír, por la tontería de su amigo, aunque luego suspiró—. Ella no sabe nada, cree que le di clases para que pudiese besar a la chica que le gusta… Qué irónico, ¿no?

— ¿Pero por qué no le has dicho nada? La gente se entiende hablando, Abelarda —le reprendió su amigo mientras iban de camino a casa—. Si las dos os gustáis podríais empezar a salir perfectamente.

— Por Dios, empiezas a sonar como Ashila… —se detuvo para sacar las llaves de casa—. Pues para empezar, en su familia son todos unos homófobos de cuidado. Y después… Ya sabes cómo acabó con Baldomera. No sé si estoy preparada para otra relación larga —Abelarda se mordió el labio inferior. Una cosa era saberlo y otra admitirlo en voz alta.

Bernardo le tomó la mano para que le mirase.

— Yo te quiero mucho, si no no te diría esto… Tienes que pasar página —al ver que iba a ser interrumpido, levantó un dedo índice—. No, déjame acabar. Hace casi dos años de lo de Baldomera. ¿La querías mucho? Sí. ¿Acabó mal? También. ¿Y eso ya quiere decir que todas las relaciones que empieces ahora van a ir mal? —Bernardo alzó una ceja, dejándole unos instantes para que pensase—. Si Karleen te gusta y sabes que le gustas, inténtalo. No puedes ir con el pensamiento de “¿y si sale mal?”. Dime, ¿y si sale bien?

Aquel pequeño monólogo la había dejado sin palabras. Bernardo, como casi siempre, tenía razón. Abelarda se había ido dando cuenta a lo largo de la semana de todo lo que Karleen significaba para ella, así que pasado el shock inicial que le había provocado su amigo, sonrió.

— Tienes razón. Voy a decírselo —y se le acababa de ocurrir la forma perfecta—. Oye, tanto hablar de mí y tú te escaqueas… ¿Qué tal con el chino de las rastas blancas?

Bernardo soltó una carcajada mientras entraban en el portal.

— No es chino, es coreano —Abelarda agitó una mano. Bueno, parecido—. Pues… Como siempre. Yunuen sigue estando buenísimo y con unos abdominales para rallar queso, pero no parece interesado en relaciones amorosas. Pero bueno, yo me conformo. Es un buen compañero aunque sigue sin querer cambiarse a música. ¿Tú sabes lo bien que canta?

Abelarda se rió mientras se quitaba los tacones nada más entrar en el piso. Parece que Bernardo también se estaba putopillando de alguien.

— Le he escuchado alguna vez, cerca de la cafetería… Oye, ¿por qué no lo invitas a uno de los bocatas de Goos? Seguro que con eso ganas puntos —le guiñó un ojo y le pinchó un costado con el dedo—. ¿Te apetece peli y manta en el sofá?

Bernardo asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y le sonrió.

— Claro. Aún nos queda el helado de oreo del Mercadona.

Sarima había preparado un par de copas de su minibar para la visita de Ashila. Conocía bien a la profesora y sabía que, dadas las horas, no se conformaría con un simple té. Dariman se había ido a dormir hace rato, pues tenía que madrugar a la mañana siguiente. Por suerte ella siempre tenía las clases por la tarde y se podía permitir acostarse más tarde.

Justo cuando el reloj del salón marcaba la medianoche, un toque al timbre indicaba la llegada de su invitada.

— Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —se saludaron con dos besos en la mejilla y un delicado abrazo.

— Ya me dirás qué te trae a estas horas por aquí… ¿Es la alumna esa? —Ashila negó con la cabeza—. Igual deberías plantearte dejar de ligar con la gente a la que das clase.

— No… Bueno, sí tiene que ver un poco con ella —se dejó caer teatralmente en el sillón y le dio un trago a su vaso, ignorando la siguiente parte de la afirmación—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando dijimos que sería buena idea presentar a Karleen y Abelarda?

— Sí, para que socializasen —Sarima se bebía su copa más lentamente—. ¿Has venido en mitad de la noche solo para decirme que se han hecho amigas?

Ashila apuró el contenido de su vaso y se quedó dándole vueltas al recipiente, vacío entre sus manos.

— No solo eso —suspiró y miró seria a Sarima—. Tía, que se han putopillado la una de la otra

La copa que sostenía la anfitriona se resbaló entre sus dedos y estalló en mil añicos al tocar el suelo. ¿Cómo?

— Estás diciéndome que a Abelarda le…

— ¡Sí!

— Madre mía, qué movida —se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Ashila, esquivando los cristales rotos—. A ver, cari, cuéntame detalles. ¿Cómo? ¿Desde hace cuánto?

La manecilla del reloj había avanzado varias horas cuando Ashila acabó de contarle lo que sabía. Sarima había estado valorando distintas opciones, pero ninguna servía para esta situación.

— Yo le prometí a Karleen que no me metería a hablar con Abelarda, pero es que no soporto ver a mi niña así, me rompe por dentro. Igual tú puedes… 

— Es que si Abelarda no ha querido decirle nada… Mucho más no se puede hacer, Ashila —la interrumpió Sarima—. Conozco a mi alumna y nunca ha tenido pareja desde lo de su ex, todo fueron rolletes, un "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato" —se toqueteaba la barbilla pensativa—. Quizás desde entonces le cogió pánico al compromiso, pero es que entonces no me explico lo de la canción.

Ashila la miró con avidez.

— ¿De qué canción hablas? ¿De la playlist que tenía con el nombre de Karleen?

— No, ¡qué va! —negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. A ver, el concierto que van a dar cuenta para nota. Dije que iba a valorar TODO y si un alumno componía una canción para cantarla llevaría puntos extra. Ella va bien, pero quiso ponerse a componer y no tenía letra hasta hoy —cogió su teléfono de la mesita de centro y buscó el video de ese ensayo—. Se le ocurrió la canción tras besar a tu niña, escucha la letra.

¿Sería eso verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué Abelarda no había sido sincera con Karleen? ¿Por qué había ocultado sus sentimientos, provocando que así llorase desconsoladamente en su coche? Su expresión fue cambiado a medida que empezaba la canción: Abelarda tenía una voz como los ángeles, la melodía era pegadiza e invitaba a bailar, pero la letra… Eso era una declaración a Karleen en toda regla. Ashila se quedó con los mejores fragmentos guardados en su memoria: 

_ "Things that you do, and you know I'm crazy 'bout you"  _

_ "I've had my share of love affairs and they were nothing compared to this" _

_ "Still it's making me scared that my love is so strong _

_ Losing you It's a nightmare, babe, and to me it's new _

_ Never before did you see me begging for more" _

Parpadeó varias veces mirando a Sarima. Wow, sí que era intensa la canción, se notaba que Abelarda parecía solo saber expresarse a través de la música.

— Sarima, sis. Tenemos que hacer algo —la contraria alzó una ceja, pero la frenó antes de que pudiese hablar—. Ellas no se van a dar cuenta por sí solas, míralas. Se han comido la boca y siguen pensando que fue como amigas —ambas, casi coordinadas, hicieron un facepalm. Consecuencias de llevar tantos años siendo casi hermanas—. Tenemos que ayudarlas o no se lo dirán nunca.

La anfitriona se frotó una sien, se le había levantado una ligera jaqueca ante todo el lío que había allí montado, pero pronto se levantó con gesto teatral. Por algo era la Directora del departamento Artístico de la Universidad.

— Lo tengo. Pero vas a tener que quedarte a dormir aquí, estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar conducir así —Ashila asintió en silencio, cualquier cosa con tal de un poco de ayuda—. El Plan es el siguiente…


	5. La letra

La semana para Abelarda fue un no parar: que si hay que grabar la canción en el estudio, que si ensayos, que si coreo… Todo eso sin olvidar que también debía grabar alguna cover para su canal de YouTube. Apenas pudo sacar tiempo para llamar a su padre y ponerle un poco al día de todo. Bueno, de casi todo. Evitó mencionar el tema de Karleen y suspiró cuando colgó. Pese a tanto ajetreo no había podido quitarse a la morena de la cabeza y a veces se sorprendía pensando de nuevo en esos labios.

"Quizás es solo por la canción y el estrés del concierto" se intentó convencer a sí misma, sin mucho éxito, mientras esperaba en la cola de la cafetería. Siempre había mucha gente, daba igual la hora y los responsables eran los bocatas de Agustine, la mujer que regentaba el lugar.

Aunque ella prefería que todos la llamasen Goos y todos los alumnos y profesores cumplían porque se hacía querer. Y corría el rumor de que si le llamabas Agustine no te vendía nunca más un bocata.

Ella se encargaba de la cafetería junto con su hermano Gorg. Era un apodo más que un nombre, según él Goos de pequeña no sabía pronunciar bien su nombre real, George, y había quedado así.

Hoy estaba solo Goos, seguramente Gorg tuviese el día libre.

— Dime Abelarda, ¿qué te pongo? —nadie sabía como, pero la mujer, quién siempre llevaba la cabeza rapada, se sabía el nombre de todo el mundo.

— Perdona, estaba distraída —otra vez más pensando en los labios de Karleen—. Un bocata de tortilla y un café con leche, porfa. Templado, que tengo que salir pitando a clase de Sarima.

— Ay estos estudiantes, siempre tan estresados… —se giró a la máquina de café y la puso en marcha—. Podríais probar a meditar un poco. ¿A qué sí, Weiss?

De la pequeña cocina asomó una cabeza de mujer albina, con el pelo corto, ondulado, en tonos blancos y azulados que recordaban a las olas del mar.

— Claro, meditar es bueno. Abre los chakras, limpia el aura… —se acercó con el bocadillo y tras dejarlo en la barra se giró a su esposa—. Y ejercita la paciencia —bromeó pellizcando su mejilla con la mano izquierda.

A Abelarda se le removió algo por dentro quitándole el apetito cuando vio el anillo de matrimonio, mejor dejar el bocata para más tarde. Pagó y cuando se giró se encontró casi de bruces con Karleen.

Karleen… Para ella aquellos día habían sido eternos. Había seguido los consejos de Ashila y aún así no podía sacarse a la rubia de la cabeza. La misma rubia con la que acababa de chocar por ir pensando en aquel beso. Tierra trágame, ahora estaba sonrojadísima.

— Ah… Eh… Hola —la pequeña de los Sillia se colocó mejor la mochila en su hombro sin levantar la vista de su carpeta—. ¿Qué tal? —casi pudo escuchar a Ashila en su cabeza diciendo "Pastelito, así no".

Abelarda también se sonrojó levemente, hacía nada que estaba rememorando aquel beso, tan lento, tan ardiente… "Céntrate, que te distraes"

— ¡Karleen! —le sonrió, disimulando lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Si es que tenía un don para actuar—. Buah, no te imaginas, estoy hasta arriba con los ensayos y demás… —su vista de desvío a una melena pelirroja que acababa de entrar en la cafetería. Era obvio, Ashila andaría cerca si Karleen estaba por allí y no le apetecía mucho cruzársela, por ello le había estado dando evasivas con lo de que estaba ocupada—. Oye, me tengo que ir con Sarima. ¡Nos vemos en el concierto! —antes de que Karleen pudiese decir nada, Abelarda le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió escopeteada antes de que Ashila llegase a ellas.

La morena se había sonrojado aún más y cuando Abelarda se fue seguía con la mano en la mejilla.

— Goos, ¿me pones un té para llevar? Tengo que irme a mi despacho… —Ashila le echó un rápido vistazo a Karleen—. ¿Quieres coger algo? Tenemos que revisar la última parte de tu TFG —lo que, estando en público equivalía a un "Tenemos que hablar".

— Un botellín de agua, por favor.

Minutos después, en la intimidad del despacho de Ashila, ésta tamborileaba con los dedos en su escritorio.

— ¿Has podido hablar con ella? —preguntó con curiosidad antes de dar un sorbo al té.

— Solo un poco… —Karleen ni había abierto su botella—. Dijo que con los ensayos y tal anda muy ocupada —inconscientemente se volvió a tocar la mejilla—. ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que le gusto? Tiene a esa de Tinder que seguro que es más guapa y divertida y… —su voz se fue bajando poco a poco hasta ser casi un susurro. Tener todo el lado derecho de la cara con vitiligo siempre le había afectado a la autoestima—. Yo n-...—un golpe en la mesa la sobresaltó.

— Cielo, ¿qué hemos dicho de infravalorarse? —Ashila se levantó y se sentó a su lado—. Tú eres increíble, pastelito mío. Y sí, estoy muy segura de que le gustas —sonrió y le cogió una mano—. ¿Crees que si no le gustases te habría besado dejándote la huella del pintalabios? —se dedicó a limpiarla un poco—. Cuando una chica lleva una marca de esas lo último que quiere es que se le estropee besando a gente —la miró sonriente cuando dio su trabajo por concluido—. Vas a ir a ese concierto.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero no tengo nada que ponerme! Y mi tía no me va a dejar, es tarde —Ashila hizo aspavientos con las manos.

— Eso tiene fácil solución: nos vamos de tiendas y le digo a tu tía que hay una cosa del TFG que repasar, así que ya te llevaré yo a casa —siempre parecía tenerlo todo tan controlado que a veces daba miedo, pero Karleen sonrió.

Mientras tanto, en un aula no muy lejana, la voz de otra pelirroja se hacía oír por encima de la música.

— Otra vez, Abelarda. Desde arriba. ¡Cinco, seis, siete y…! —Sarima hizo un gesto con el megáfono y Abelarda reanudó la actuación como siempre, poniendo todo el alma en ello. Siempre le había encantado cantar y Sarima era su profesora favorita, debía darlo todo.

La música terminó y una Abelarda jadeante se acercó hasta un botellín de agua para beberlo.

— ¿Qué tal he estado? —imaginaba que fabulosa, como siempre, pero quería escucharlo de Sarima. Ojalá ser como ella de mayor.

— Cada vez lo haces mejor, reina —Sarima le sonrió y aplaudió un par de veces—. Ven aquí un momento anda.

Pese a los tacones del vestuario, Abelarda fue caminando como si de una pasarela se tratase hasta la profesora.

— El concierto será increíble, pero quiero preguntarte una cosa antes —la rubia sonrió con orgullo—. ¿Cómo conseguiste hacer la letra en solo un día? —y la sonrisa se fue tan pronto como vino—. Antes habías tenido un montón de complicaciones.

— Pues no sé… Imagino que se me cruzó la musa —se excusó bromeando, aunque por la cara de Sarima sabía que no estaba colando.

— No me mientas, Abelarda Ulvaeus. Te conozco, eres mi mejor alumna y sigo tus vídeos de canto en YouTube —aquello sí que la hizo sonrojarse—. A ti no te gusta la música, tu VIVES la música —hizo un gran gesto con los brazos, abarcando cuánto podía a su alrededor—. Cantas lo que sientes, nena. ¿Cómo salió esa letra?

Abelarda suspiró y se aseguró de que el micro estuviese apagado antes de hablar.

— Y-yo… —carraspeó, prohibido titubear delante de Sarima—. Me gusta una amiga. Y creo que yo le gusto pero… —al ver la ceja alzada de Sarima, dudó—. No sé si estoy preparada, Sarima. Tú viste cómo fue cuando… 

Habría esperado cualquier otra reacción, por lo que el abrazo de su profesora la pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

— No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Me acuerdo perfectamente del "No sé cantar de amor si no lo siento" —Abelarda se sorprendió de que Sarima recordase la frase exactamente—. Pero mírate… Casi dos años y vuelves a cantar sobre amor sin fingirlo —el nivel de sonrojo alcanzaba ya tonos semejantes al de Karleen—. ¡Lánzate a la piscina, dile lo que sientes! O mejor… Si esta canción es para ella, ¿por qué no se la dedicas esta noche? —ante el rostro de pánico, Sarima le puso la mano en el hombro—. Sé lo que está pasando por esa cabecita rubia, ella es historia. Funcionó una vez, funcionará esta vez. Confía en mí.

Abelarda cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sí, podía hacerlo. Era la mejor alumna de Sarima, estaría chupado. Se subió al escenario y le hizo un gesto a Bernardo, que estaba en el backstage.

— ¡Dale otra vez! —la música volvió a sonar desde el principio y Abelarda volvió a cantar, todavía mejor que la vez anterior. Ahora lo estaba sintiendo aún más, Sarima le había ayudado a quitarse un gran peso de encima.

La pelirroja sacó el móvil y tecleó un rápido mensaje.

_ El plan está en marcha. _


	6. La conversación

Karleen era un manojo de nervios en ese momento. Había pasado toda la tarde de compras con Ashila para elegir el modelito y estaba algo contenta, pero eso no le quitaba los nervios. Debería haberse quedado en casa, eso seguro. Si tan solo Ashila pudiese quedarse junto a ella… Pero no podía ser, la pelirroja estaba a unos metros porque debían disimular siempre en el campus. Suspiró y prestó atención al escenario, seguro que actuaba Abelarda rápido y podía irse.

Unos retoques más a su maquillaje y listo. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y sonrió, estaba divina. Solo le quedaban los ejercicios vocales y podría salir a cantar.

Ya en el backstage, mientras la actuación anterior iba por la mitad, los nervios de última hora la asaltaron. ¿Debía realmente dedicar aquella canción? ¿Y si Karleen ni siquiera había ido? No podía dejar de pensar en cuando había dedicado una canción a la chica que le gustaba, Baldomera, muchos años atrás.

Dio un paso atrás y su espalda chocó con alguien, haciendo que Abelarda se girase automáticamente. Allí estaba Sarima, mirándola seriamente.

— ¿Ibas a algún sitio? —la rubia soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo—. Sé lo que estás pensando, los nervios de último momento son normales. Lo harás perfectamente.

— ¿Pero y si no ha venido? Yo… —Abelarda no quería exponerse así delante de todo el campus—. No puedo hacerlo, Sarima. Lo siento de verdad.

La pelirroja ignoró sus palabras con un gesto de la mano y señaló hacia el público.

— Allí, cerca de aquella ventana —efectivamente cuando Abelarda se asomó la vio allí e inconscientemente sonrió, cosa que a Sarima no se le pasó por alto—. Ha venido por ti, no puedes hacer que se trague todo el concierto para no verte —en eso tenía razón, así que Abelarda asintió—. Ahora vas a salir ahí y vas a decirle lo que sientes de la mejor forma que sabes, nena —cada vez estaba más decidida. Sí, iba a hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Por Karleen y también por ella—. Si te ayuda, piensa en cuando la besaste.

Dio un suave empujón en la espalda de Abelarda para que saliese al escenario de una vez. La rubia sonrió y fue saludando al público. Sin poder evitarlo, echó un vistazo hacia Karleen y apartó la vista con rapidez. No, no, no, debía irse, ¿por qué seguía aún en el escenario? A su derecha el crush de Bernardo, Yunuen la miraba alzando una ceja a la espera de la señal para empezar tocar.

— Buenas noches, espero que os lo estéis pasando bien —se escucharon aplausos, lo cual le subió la moral. En las primeras filas estaban Weiss y Goos, que se habían unido a los estudiantes asistentes al concierto y aún se estaban recuperando del último baile movido. Verlas le recordó que podía ir bien y se armó de valor ignorando aquellos ecos del pasado que le habían vuelto a la mente en los últimos minutos—. ¡Os traigo una canción nueva! Pero primero quiero empezar con una vieja conocida para ir calentando motores —la cara de confusión de Yunuen era visible, ¿por qué se saltaba el orden de canciones?—. Quiero dedicar esta a Goos y Weiss, por ser las mejores en hacer bocatas —cuando estaba en el escenario era cuando más segura de sí misma se sentía y por ello parecía cambiar por completo. Se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas al público y apartó el micro de su boca para que solo ellos le escuchasen el título—. Lo siento, no me matéis porfa. I've been waiting for you y después la d-... La otra —casi se le escapó decir "La de Karleen".

La canción, como siempre que cantaba Abelarda, era una melodía preciosa. "Cantas como una diosa, has nacido con un don" le había dicho Sarima desde siempre. También sus seguidores en YouTube lo opinaban cada vez que subía cover, aunque Abelarda realmente no llegaba a sentirlo del todo hasta que estaba así, subida a un escenario y dándolo todo. Goos y Weiss, por otro lado, solo tenían ojos la una para la otra y bailaban agarradas sin dejar de mirarse como si ellas fuesen las únicas personas del mundo. "Debe de ser bonito tener algo así" pensó Abelarda al acabar la canción, apartándose ligeramente el pelo de la cara. 

"Ya lo tuviste y lo estropeaste" le recordó la voz de su cabeza, pero Abelarda la ignoró cuando volvió a mirar a Karleen. No a la zona donde estaba, no. A ella, directamente. La chica morena con vitiligo en media cara que intentaba esconder el tremendo sonrojo que le cubría el rostro.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, si es que la chica le producía mucha ternura.

— Lo que vais a escuchar ahora es nuevo, lo he escrito para hoy y para una persona que está aquí —no sabía si Karleen se estaba dando por aludida, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima. Tomó aire y empezó a cantar. La melodía empezaba suave, armonizando con la voz de Abelarda a cada verso. Sin embargo, tras el ensayado gesto, la canción cobró un ritmo más movido que nadie esperaba pero que enseguida tuvo a todo el mundo bailando.

Karleen quería esconderse y que la rubia dejase de mirarla. Podía notar sus mejillas ardiendo a medida que avanzaba la letra de la canción. Por no hablar de la voz… Abelarda cantando era un ángel, la había escuchado tararear alguna vez, pero nunca cantar con tanto sentimiento.

La estaba mirando de vez en cuando, pero… ¿Sería realmente la canción para ella? Igual había invitado a la chica de Tinder. Sin embargo cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor no vio a ninguna chica prestando atención a Abelarda.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Ashila que estaba atenta a la actuación y se movía ligeramente al compás de la música. Ambas se miraron intensamente y Karleen casi pudo escuchar a su profesora diciéndole “Sí, cariño. Es para ti” cuando la pelirroja le sonrió. Además, la canción parecía hablar de aquel beso entre Abelarda y Karleen que tan lejano le parecía.

La morena volvió la atención al escenario y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa tonta de enamorada. Era la primera vez que alguien le dedicaba una canción de esa forma y… Le gustaba. Vaya si le gustaba, estaba putopillada.

A la canción de Karleen le siguieron algunas más, pero pronto fue el turno de Abelarda para dejar paso a otro de sus compañeros. Antes de bajarse del escenario saludó a sus fans con entusiasmo e incluso lanzó algunos besos al público, la chica parecía haber nacido para eso.

Se dirigió al backstage con paso tranquilo, aunque en cuanto pudo se lanzó corriendo a los brazos de Bernardo sin dejar de chillar.

— ¡Lo hice! —gritó antes de soltar una carcajada de las suyas que acabó con un ligero ronquido—. Berni, ¡se la canté! —el pelirrojo se unió a sus risas y ambos empezaron a dar saltitos.

— Me alegro mucho, tía —era imposible para Bernardo no contagiarse de la energía que traía Abelarda siempre—. ¡Pues venga, ve a por ella, leona! —le dio un leve empujón para que se fuese ya, sin dejar en ningún momento de reír. Él aún tenía trabajo que hacer por allí y seguramente luego se acercaría a charlar con Yunuen, así que el piso estaría libre para Abelarda.

La rubia echó a caminar mientras le enseñaba la lengua, por lo que se chocó con Sarima al no mirar por donde iba. Lejos de arrepentirse, Abelarda le sonrió tan ampliamente que la profesora pudo notar lo feliz e ilusionada que estaba.

— Recuerda que tienes que cuidar la voz —le tendió una botellín de agua—. Has estado ES PEC TA CU LAR —gesticuló con las manos. Estaba muy orgullosa de ella: abrirse así en un escenario era complicado la propia Sarima lo sabía bien—. Has hecho llorar de envidia a Madonna y a Lady Gaga —la pelirroja le sonrió—. Serás una digna sucesora mía si sigues así —Abelarda sabía que escuchar eso de alguien como Sarima, una profesora tan exigente y que amaba tanto la música era, como poco, un honor. Fue a abrir la boca para responderle pero un gesto de la mayor la interrumpió—. ¡No, no no! No pierdas más el tiempo. Ve a cambiarte y no hagas esperar más a esa chica —Abelarda asintió sonriendo y fue hacia su improvisado camerino.

Karleen estaba impaciente a pesar de que el siguiente no llevaba ni un par de canciones, ¿dónde estaría Abelarda? Seguramente se habría ido con la de Tinder. Suspiró, qué ilusa era, ¿cómo iba alguien a dedicarle una canción? Se dirigió hacia Ashila con intención de pedirle que la llevase a casa, pero una mano sujetó la suya impidiéndole moverse.

— Ey… ¿Qué tal? —Karleen no necesitó ver a su interlocutora, había escuchado su voz minutos atrás mientras le cantaba. Igualmente se giró y pudo ver a una Abelarda sonriente, con una blusa vaporosa y un peto vaquero del cual uno de los tirantes estaba sin colocar—. ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

La morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sobre todo al notar las caricias en su mano. ¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto calor en aquel lugar? Abelarda estaba guapísima, podría pasarse todo el tiempo del mundo mirándola, pero debía responder algo.

— Yo bien, me está gustando el concierto este sí… —se sonrojó de nuevo cuando vino a su mente la canción—. ¿Tú qué tal?

Abelarda sonrió sin soltar la mano de Karleen todavía. Es más, entrelazó sus dedos para afianzar el agarre. Qué guapa estaba Karleen, seguro que Ashila la había llevado de compras. Durante la canción lo tenía clarísimo, bajaría junto a ella, le diría cómo se sentía y volvería a besarla. Sin embargo al estar frente a ella la valentía se le había esfumado y solo podía limitarse a sujetar su mano y acariciarla de vez en cuando. Parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de que la había estado mirando todo este rato.

— De maravilla… A Sarima le ha encantado mi actuación, seguro que me pone la mejor nota —cualquiera que las viese desde fuera podía notar que se sonreían tontamente la una a la otra. En ese momento la canción acabó y fue sustituida por una más lenta que iluminó a Abelarda—. Oye, ¿bailas?


	7. El baile

Karleen negó rápidamente.

— No, no, no… Yo no sé bailar, no quiero pisarte y lastimarte… —pero ante la insistencia de Abelarda se dejó llevar un poco, alejándose del montón de gente hacia una zona un poco menos iluminada.

— Anda, venga… ¡Yo te enseño! —se hizo oír por encima de la música y llevó las manos de Karleen a sus hombros para luego colocar las suyas en la cintura de la morena—. Solo tienes que seguir el ritmo —la rubia comenzó a moverse al compás de la melodía y le fue enseñando a medida que la acercaba, quedando pegadas la una a la otra. Karleen se dio cuenta de que Abelarda era más o menos media cabeza más alta que ella.

Había estado en todos los ensayos y se sabía la canción, así que aprovechando la cercanía le iba cantando al oído mientras bailaban al compás de la música. Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que Ashila, pese a su disimulo, estaba pendiente de ellas.

Bailaban sin hablar, porque las únicas palabras necesarias en ese momento eran las que Abelarda cantaba en susurros cerca del oído de Karleen. La joven Sillia estaba tranquila durante el baile, tanto que cerró los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

La cantante se tensó por un momento, apenas unas milésimas de segundo, pero pronto siguió cantando como si nada y apoyó el rostro sobre la cabeza de Karleen. También cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por la melodía.

La canción acabó, pero ellas todavía seguían abrazadas y sin moverse, deseando poder quedarse así para siempre. Karleen fue la primera en abrir los ojos y dirigió su mirada al rostro de Abelarda, repasando una a una cada una de sus facciones. Nunca se había fijado, pero ahora al estar tan cerca podía contar, si quería, las pecas de Abelarda.

Su vista acabó en sus labios y se dió cuenta de que llevaba el mismo tono de pintalabios que en la cafetería esa mañana, cuando le besó la mejilla. Recordó el beso que se habían dado días atrás en aquellas lecciones y le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Abelarda: “También ayuda el hecho de poner una mano en la mejilla o en el cuello cuando besas, suma puntos”. Las manos de Karleen reposaban entrelazadas en la nuca de la rubia, entre su pelo rubio rizado y su piel suave, tan solo tenía que acercarla un poco.

Abelarda estaba en calma, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan a gusto acompañada de otra chica y, a pesar de que solo habían estado bailando, había sido un momento muy íntimo. Una caricia en la nuca la hizo estremecerse y abrió los ojos para encontrarse los de Karleen mirándola intensamente. No pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuese sonreírle, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle si le apetecía ir a tomar algo, notó como la morena la atraía hacia ella y la besaba igual que Abelarda la había besado días atrás.

Se separó a los pocos instantes y miró a Karleen con cara de incredulidad, sabía que no había salido del armario casi con nadie y si su prima las veía podría meterse realmente en problemas.

— ¿Y si tu prim-? —Karleen puso un dedo índice sobre los labios de Abelarda para hacerla callar. Si algo encendía a la rubia era el hecho de no llevar la iniciativa de la situación.

— No me importa… —murmuró la más bajita antes de acercarse de nuevo a sus labios. Y esta vez, Abelarda correspondió. Vaya si correspondió.

A los pocos instantes, las manos que habían abrazado las caderas de Karleen la estaban acercando todavía más al cuerpo de Abelarda y apenas habían tardado nada en empezar a implicar sus lenguas en aquel beso que dejó a las dos sin aire.

Casi en mitad del salón, donde estaba toda la fiesta, Ashila se bebía su cóctel con sonrisa triunfante. No se había perdido ni un solo detalle de Abelarda y Karleen, observándolas atentamente desde lejos, aunque sí les había dado intimidad al ver que empezaban a besarse. Se alegraba mucho de que su niña se hubiese atrevido a dar el paso, la verdad, era un gran avance tratándose de Karleen.

Sin embargo cuando volvió a mirar y vio que el beso había subido de intensidad, se extrañó. ¿Por qué no se iban ya de allí a un sitio más privado? Como las pillase Sofía se iba a liar Bastante. Por suerte para ellas, allí estaba Ashila para ayudar.

— Luzbel, cielo. Necesito que me hagas un favor —un joven alto, con barba y una larga melena suelta se giró hacia ella.

— ¡Hombre, profe! —se acercó con alegría y abrazó a su antigua profesora. Se había graduado un par de años atrás, pero había vuelto para hacer un máster—. Dime, ¿qué necesitas? —por la efusividad de su abrazo y el colorete de sus mejillas, se notaba que Luzbel estaba algo contentillo debido al alcohol. Ashila se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído a la vez que le deslizaba un billete de 20 en el bolsillo de la camisa abierta. Tras ello, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a dar un sorbo a su cóctel como si nada hubiese pasado. 

Si antes Karleen había tenido calor, ahora que ella y Abelarda se estaban besando como si no hubiese mañana sentía que le sobraba todo. No lo sabía, pero la rubia estaba igual o más acalorada que ella. Abelarda necesitaría después de eso una buena ducha fría, aunque nunca pudo imaginar que que fuese de cerveza.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta, pero un chaval alto, con el pelo largo suelto y barba iba a pasar por cerca de ellas con un par de jarras de cerveza llenas que, al tropezarse, acabaron encima de ellas.

Abelarda le miró con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Le conocía? Claro que sí, era de los que solían organizar las fiestas en el Campus, como para no conocerle si ella se apuntaba a un bombardeo. Además, había estrechado lazos con el chaval cuando estuvo siendo el rollete de Bernardo durante una temporada.

— Luzbeeeeeeeeeeeeel —se recogió el pelo y lo escurrió, estaba empapado de cerveza—. Macho, mira que eres torpe —Abelarda suspiró. Joder, menuda forma de cargarse el momento.

— Lo sientooooooooooooooooo —le respondió él en el mismo tono—. Igual deberíais iros a un sitio más privado, podría veros alguien —miró unos instantes a Karleen, quien no se dio cuenta, y luego otra vez a Abelarda. La única interpretación posible a esa cara era un “Tía, que la pillan”. La rubia suspiró e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se largase. El petardo de Luzbel tenía razón, no quería que Karleen tuviese problemas con su familia por su culpa.

Karleen por su parte estaba mucho más sonrojada que de costumbre, a saber qué habría pasado si no las hubiesen frenado. Miró a su alrededor un par de veces por si estaba su prima por allí, por suerte no la vio. No obstante se estremeció, pero no por el miedo. Mientras que Abelarda se había mojado todo el pelo de cerveza, ella había tenido menos suerte y todo el líquido había ido a parar a su blusa.

Pronto Abelarda se dio cuenta de que empezaba a temblar de frío y le pasó su sudadera.

— Ponte esto para que no te enfermes. Ven, vamos a por ropa seca —le tendió la mano y fueron caminando lentamente entre la gente hacia fuera, respirando aliviadas al haber salido del campus—. Vivo a un par de calles, puedo dejarte algo —le sonrió a Karleen. A pesar de que estaban a solas, no se habían soltado la mano y caminaban juntas por la acera.

La joven Sillia tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle que no parecía decidirse por una en concreto, cosa que Abelarda notó.

— Pregunta, venga. Es obvio que quieres preguntar —se rió un poco mientras le prestaba atención, sin dejar de caminar.

Tras pensarlo mucho, Karleen por fin fue capaz de formular una pregunta sobre una de sus inquietudes.

— Las canciones eran muy bonitas… ¿De verdad escribes canciones? —quería preguntarle directamente por la canción que hablaba de su beso, pero cada vez que la recordaba y sobretodo después de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, se ponía roja como un tomate.

— Sí —Abelarda redujo un poco el ritmo de los pasos para mirarla—. Algunas de las que tengo subidas… —a pesar de que no había sido muy directa, Abelarda supo exactamente por qué canción preguntaba—. ¿Lo preguntas por…? —cantó la parte del estribillo—. Esa la escribí el finde —miró a Karleen, sonriendo levemente—. Fue un beso lo que inspiró la canción —se mordió el labio inferior, no había ni 10 minutos que se habían besado y ya echaba de menos la boca de Karleen—. Un beso muy especial de la chica que me gusta —soltó la mano de Karleen para abrir el portal del edificio y sujetó la puerta desde dentro.

Sin embargo el rostro de la morena cambió al escuchar aquello y se mantuvo en la acera a pesar del frío. Sus ojos grises miraban a Abelarda de forma seria

— ¿La chica que te gusta? ¿Esa de Tinder? —estaba molesta y seguía sin entrar, por lo que había empezado a tiritar. En realidad sabía que no tenía derecho a estar celosa ni reclamarle nada, pero no le gustaba la idea de que su Abelarda estuviese saliendo con alguien más.


	8. El piso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy de poner notas en los capítulos, pero este la necesita. Tiene ligeros toques de NSFW, avisadxs estáis.

Abelarda frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería Karleen.

— ¿Qué chica de Tinder? Entra, anda, que vas a enfermar —le insistió, preocupada por ella.

— La que me dijiste que te gustaba, el viernes cuando... —”cuando lo del beso”. Sus ojos se humedecieron y maldijo para sí misma tener tanta facilidad para llorar en esas situaciones—. Esa.

Abelarda se puso seria y colocó la puerta de forma que se aguantase sola antes de dirigirse hacia Karleen.

— Ven aquí… Escucha —intentó coger la mano de Karleen, pero esta la apartó. Ese simple gesto entristeció a la cantante—. Karleen, la chica que me gusta eres tú —era la hora de hablarlo claramente, sin segundas interpretaciones y sin mentiras—. Ahora, ¿quieres entrar antes de que tenga que meterte dentro por la fuerza? —su interlocutora se había quedado en shock, así que Abelarda se acercó a ella y la llevó hacia dentro del portal.

— Pero… Entonces, ¿por qué...? —no lo entendía, ¿le gustaba a Abelarda? Se habían besado y le había dedicado aquella canción, sí. Pero… ¿Realmente era posible aquello?

Abelarda estaba apoyada en la pared frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados y cabizbaja. Ella, que siempre era todo energía y positividad, parecía estar desinflada.

— Porque no quería estropearlo… —suspiró y se tapó el rostro unos instantes. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo mirando a Karleen a los ojos. Verde esmeralda mirando a gris, intentando transmitir lo que las palabras no podían—. La última vez que una chica me gustó de verdad lo estropeé y pensé que pasaría lo mismo. No quiero que salgas lastimada, Karleen —apartó la vista para que no pudiese ver que se le habían humedecido los ojos—. Hace un par de meses que me gustas.

Karleen la observaba boquiabierta. ¿Un par de meses? Eso fue mucho antes de encontrar la playlist… Estornudó antes de poder contestarle algo y aquel sonido hizo reaccionar a Abelarda, que se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

— Vamos arriba, te pongo el calefactor y así entras en calor — la abrazó un poco contra ella y empezó a subir las escaleras.

— Pero… ¿Estás segura de que te gusto? —dijo tras unos instantes de silencio procesando lo de los meses—. Quiero decir… ¿Por qué? No tengo nada de especial, y no…

Abelarda se frenó en seco en las escaleras y la miró alzando una ceja.

— Karleen, eres una chica fantástica. Eres divertida, ingeniosa… —la rubia le sonrió y acarició su mejilla—. Eres especial aunque no lo creas. Y sí, estoy muy segura —guiñó un ojo antes de continuar hacia el rellano—. A ver, ¿por qué te gusto yo? —abrió la puerta y dejó que entrase primero.

La vivienda era mucho más pequeña que la de Ashila, pues se trataba de un simple piso de estudiantes. Abelarda cerró la puerta y dejó el bolso colgado en uno de los ganchos.

— Porque… —la pregunta la pilló desprevenida y le llevó unos instantes pensar una respuesta—. Eres preciosa y… Siempre me ha gustado tu risa, esa del ronquido —la rubia le sonrió y eso pareció darle ánimos—. Tus pecas, que me cuides tanto… —se había sonrojado bastante, por lo que Abelarda se tuvo que reír y fue inevitable que le saliese el ronquido con semejante carcajada.

— ¿Ves? —le hizo un gesto para que la siguiese hasta una de las puertas, su cuarto. Estaba bastante ordenado, podía saberse perfectamente que pertenecía a Abelarda por el número de posters que había por las paredes—. Siéntate si quieres —se agachó para encender el pequeño aparato—. Creo que tengo algo de ropa que te puede servir por aquí —sacó un par de prendas de un cajón y se sentó junto a ella en la cama—. ¿Sigues con frío?

Karleen negó con la cabeza, pero igualmente se dejó abrazar por la rubia. No había ninguna chica de tinder y le gustaba a Abelarda. Tenía ganas de saltar y chillar de alegría, pero en lugar de eso se quedó quieta entre sus brazos.

Mientras tanto Abelarda se sentía aliviada de haberse quitado el peso de encima. Todavía tenía ganas de besar a Karleen y… ¿Por qué no? Le acarició la mejilla para hacer que la mirase y acortó la distancia que las separaba. Sin embargo este beso no era tan ansioso como el que se habían dado en el campus, era más calmado y pausado, no tenían prisa.

Poco a poco la rubia fue situando las manos en los costados de Karleen y se atrevió a acariciarla bajo la ropa. Notó como daba un respingo y Abelarda se detuvo unos segundos.

— Estás helada… ¿Seguro que estás bien? —no quería incomodarla en ningún momento.

— Sí, sí… No me lo esperaba, pero me gusta —Karleen le sonrió y tomó el control de la situación agarrando a Abelarda por el tirante del peto para acercarla otra vez a sus labios. La rubia no pudo evitar un suspiro en sus labios mientras le acariciaba la piel con suavidad.

Pronto la blusa de Abelarda salió volando hacia algún punto de la habitación gracias a Karleen. Los labios de Abelarda, por su parte, habían abandonado la boca de Karleen y se dedicaban a besar el cuello de la morena. Fue un pequeño mordisco el que la hizo gemir y, entonces, Karleen reaccionó.

Puso las manos en los hombros de Abelarda y la separó con suavidad. ¿Desde cuando estaba sin blusa? Sin querer su vista se desvió al escote de Abelarda, quien todavía tenía una respiración acelerada, y se sonrojó todavía más. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

— Yo no… Es que… —no sabía cómo decirlo o explicarse, pero le había entrado el pánico a última hora—. Perdona —antes de que pudiese decir nada, Abelarda sonrió.

— Eh... ¡No pasa nada! —la miró con ternura y acarició su mejilla derecha, la que tenía vitiligo—. Está bien, no tienes que disculparte —besó su frente y se puso de pie—. Voy a la ducha, me apesta el pelo a cerveza —bromeó para relajar el ambiente—. Sería mejor que te cambiases de ropa, el cubo de la ropa sucia está ahí —señaló una esquina de la habitación y fue a su armario a sacar una muda para ella—. No tardo nada —se despidió antes de salir del cuarto.

Una vez en el baño, Abelarda respiró hondo un par de veces. Si ya cuando se besaron en la cafetería ya había pensado en su Satisfyer, ahora que estaban las dos a solas en casa y Karleen parecía llevar la delantera, Abelarda sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiese entrar en combustión espontánea.

Se desenredó el pelo y se metió bajo el chorro sin darle muchas más vueltas, dejando que el agua caliente le empapase la melena, llevándose los restos de cerveza. Aunque quiso evitar pensar en el tema, sonrió al ver que todo estaba solucionado con Karleen. Se alegraba de haberla conocido, debía agradecérselo a Ashila en algún momento.

Comenzó a rememorar todo lo sucedido esa noche mientras se ponía el champú en el pelo e inevitablemente volvió a encenderse al recordar a Karleen besándola. "Nunca pensé que fuese a gustarme tanto que tomase la iniciativa", pensó mientras se aclaraba el pelo.

La imagen de Karleen agarrándola del tirante para acercarla la hizo estremecerse y, como quien no quiere la cosa, fue bajando una mano por su cuerpo. Necesitaba aliviarse la tensión acumulada o le ardería la ropa interior en cuanto se vistiese otra vez. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras empezaba a acariciarse, lamentando haber dejado el Satisfyer en la habitación y esperando que Karleen no se enterase.

En la habitación de Abelarda, Karleen se había despojado de la blusa empapada en cerveza e iba a dejarla en el cubo de la ropa sucia.

De camino al cubo se había echado una ojeada en el espejo y, como en veces anteriores, había apartado la vista con rapidez. Nunca le había gustado mirarse por culpa del vitiligo que cubría su piel y, por más que Ashila insistiese en que era preciosa, nunca se lo terminaba de creer.

¿Cómo alguien así iba a poder estar a la altura de alguien como Abelarda? Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había hecho caso esa tarde a su profesora y había optado por ponerse aquel conjunto de lencería. "Seguro que esto le quedaría mil veces mejor a Abelarda y sus curvas". Se imaginó por un instante a la rubia con aquellas prendas y notó como su rostro se encendía por enésima vez aquella noche.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, con la camiseta de Abelarda en la mano pero sin ponérsela. ¿Por qué había parado antes? Se arrepentía del pequeño ataque de pánico que había tenido antes, lo aclararía con la anfitriona cuando regresase de la ducha.

Instantes después, Abelarda entró por la puerta de la habitación de una forma que Karleen no esperaba, con una camisa y unas braguitas. Le fue muy difícil a la joven Sillia apartar la vista de aquellas piernas cuando la rubia le habló.

— ¿No te has vestido aún? ¿No es de tu talla? Espera, que te busco otra cosa… —ella también se quedó embobada al ver a Karleen. ¿Desde cuando la lencería podía quedarle tan bien a alguien? Carraspeó sonrojada y se giró hacia el armario para buscar otra cosa.

Karleen se levantó y fue poco a poco acercándose a ella.

— No, es eso. Quería decirte que… —era el momento decisivo, pero cuando estuvo junto a Abelarda se dio cuenta de algo: normalmente Abelarda siempre llevaba taconazos a todos lados y Karleen era más bajita, pero ahora que estaba descalza pudo comprobar que era ella misma quien le sacaba media cabeza a Abelarda. Aquello le hizo soltar una pequeña risita que provocó que la rubia frunciese el ceño sin comprender.

— ¿Decirme qué, Karleen? —una suave caricia en su mejilla, un intercambio de miradas y pronto estuvieron besándose de nuevo.

Sin embargo esta vez no era algo tan tranquilo y pausado como cuando llegaron, era ansioso y voraz. Pese al pequeño apaño de la ducha, Abelarda volvía a estar encendida de nuevo. 

La temperatura del cuarto era agradable gracias al calefactor, aunque de todas formas ninguna de las dos era capaz de sentir frío en este momento. Caminaron a trompicones hasta la cama, pronto la ropa fue estorbando y a poco la fueron haciendo desaparecer sin dejar de besarse. Sus manos cada vez recorrían más ávidamente la piel ajena, que no dejaba de subir y subir de temperatura, mientras que sus respiraciones se aceleraban y conforme pasaba el tiempo iban de jadeos a gemidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Master, ¿me la he chuscao?"


	9. El desayuno

Había sido demoledor. Sobretodo para Abelarda. Quizá era por el cansancio de la actuación sumado al "trabajito" de la ducha, pero nunca habría esperado que Karleen fuese tan insaciable. Incluso había tenido que echar mano del Satisfyer ya hacia el final para no dejarla con las ganas, porque Abelarda no podía más.

Se habían quedado acurrucadas en la cama dándose mimos, cubiertas tan solo por las sábanas. La rubia estaba tumbada sobre su espalda con un brazo rodeando a Karleen, que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a dormir? —le preguntó mientras acariciaba lentamente el pelo de la morena.

Karleen, con un brazo rodeando la cintura de Abelarda, se sonrojó.

— No quiero molestar. Además, Ashila tenía que llevarme a casa y si llego muy tarde mi tía se enfada… —por no pensar en lo que pasaría si se enterase de lo de esa noche.

— No molestas —besó su frente y estiró el brazo libre para coger el móvil de la mesilla. Cuando vio la hora tuvo que contener una carcajada—. Oye, ¿cómo de enfadada se pondría tu tía sabiendo que son casi las 2 de la mañana? —desbloqueó el móvil y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje a Ashila.

— ¿Ya? ¿Tan tarde? —Karleen se tensó. Las últimas tres horas había estado tan entretenida que se le habían pasado volando. Hizo amago de levantarse y salir de la cama, pero el fuerte brazo de Abelarda la retuvo.

— Quédate, porfa —no podía negarse a un puchero así, era incapaz—. Puedes estar tranquila, Ashila nos cubre —le enseñó la conversación. __

_ Ashila, Karleen está en mi casa, ya te contaremos. _

_ No os preocupéis, lindas. Ya os cubro yo con Eleanor. _

— Ashila tiene el cielo ganado —sonrió y volvió a acurrucarse junto a Abelarda. Estar en sus brazos era muy relajante, una sensación de calma le recorría todo el cuerpo. Inconscientemente, suspiró y apretó un poco el agarre sobre Abelarda.

— ¿Tan cómoda estás? —bromeó la contraria mientras deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla—. Mira, este filtro de Insta está muy chulo. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Antes de dormir se pasaron un buen rato probando los filtros, jugando y riendo con ellos. Cuando el móvil volvió a la mesilla, Abelarda se giró para quedar frente a Karleen y abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

— Que descanses, bonita —besó la frente de la morena y cerró los ojos. Karleen observó su rostro con cara de enamorada y se rió al sorprenderse a sí misma contando las pecas de Abelarda: 12 en el puente de la nariz y 9 repartidas por los pómulos.

— Buenas noches, Abelarda —cerró los ojos y, todavía sonriendo, se dejó llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Luzbel había cumplido su misión hacía rato cuando Ashila echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Ya llevaban unas horas fuera de allí, seguramente no darían señales de vida en un tiempo. Por desgracia, sería ella la que tuviese que lidiar con Eleanor. Pronto, a su lado, se colocó una mujer de pelo fucsia y un montón de piercings en las orejas. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que era una alumna más, pues se hacía más joven de lo que realmente era. 

— Gorg, ponme lo de siempre cielo —dijo con una melodiosa voz en cuánto llegó a la barra. Goos y Weiss habían estado bailando un par de canciones y luego se habían unido a la barra libre improvisada, ayudando a Gorg a alcoholizar a toda esa gente.

— Marchando, jefa —y es que nadie que la viese diría que Al era la rectora de la universidad, pero en efecto lo era. Mientras esperaba su copa, se giró hacia la pelirroja alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo van las dos tortolitas?

Ashila ni se inmutó y se limitó a reír. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Al siempre se enteraba de todo. A veces, incluso antes que ella.

— Se han devorado y seguramente se hayan ido al piso de Abelarda, que está cerca —volvió a echar un ojo a su reloj—. Y bueno, han pasado unas dos horas de eso, así que yo diría que les va bien —sonrió y luego dio un largo trago a su cóctel.

— Vaya, entonces eso es bueno, ¿no? —pronto Al tuvo delante su daikiri de fresa, con mucho azúcar y gominolas—. Quizá la próxima vez no tengas que hacer que otro alumno tuyo les tire cerveza por encima —probó su copa y la saboreó unos instantes—. ¿Lo llevarás bien? —ahora la miraba con un poco de preocupación, al fin y al cabo eran amigas desde hace años.

Ashila la miró, por un instante y luego le dio vueltas a su cóctel pensativa.

— Sí, de verdad. Ya sabes la familia que tiene —ambas rodaron los ojos—. Me preocupa la felicidad de Karleen y si con Abelarda lo es, por mí perfecto.

La rectora alzó la copa y le ofreció un brindis.

— Por el pastelito —Ashila se echó a reír y le copió el gesto.

— Por mi pastelito.

A pesar de ser la última en dormirse, Karleen fue la primera en despertarse. En un principio no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero a medida que iba despertando recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y sonrió. A su espalda podía escuchar una respiración lenta y calmada y los brazos de Abelarda todavía la rodeaban firmemente por la cintura. Se habían dormido haciendo la cucharita.

Con cuidado, se deshizo cuidadosamente del fuerte agarre de Abelarda y se vistió antes de salir del cuarto. Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque se cruzó con Bernardo por el pasillo. Él la reconoció por lo que Abelarda le había contado, además de alguna foto que le había enseñado tiempo atrás.

— ¡Anda, hola! —él la saludó con alegría—. Buenos días, Karleen —iba vestido con un pijama de franela y unas zapatillas de las calentitas—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

La morena se sobresaltó al ver al pelirrojo pero antes de que pudiese decirle nada, su estómago rugió.

— S-sí… Si no es mucha molestia, claro… —Bernardo la interrumpió con un gesto.

— Tonterías. ¿Cómo va a ser molestia? ¡El desayuno es la comida más importante del día! Por eso a veces desayuno dos veces —se rió y le hizo un gesto para que le acompañase a la cocina—. Vamos, que te frío un huevo.

Abelarda se levantó un rato más tarde y, tras recogerse el pelo en una coleta mal hecha, se puso las bragas y un camisón. Nunca solía vestirse mucho para desayunar, pero claro, no todos los días había una invitada en casa.

Caminó por el pasillo tarareando, guiándose por su olfato hasta la comida ya que todavía estaba medio dormida. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a Bernardo y Karleen de charla, sentado uno a cada lado de la barra de la cocina. Parecían llevarse bien.

— Así que derecho. ¿Y como va eso? Uff, a mí estudiar tanto me aburriría mogollón —comentaba el pelirrojo antes de acabarse su tostada.

— Hay que saber mucho de leyes para poder abordar bien los casos y… —en cuanto Karleen vio a Abelarda, no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo. Intentó disimular su sonrojo escondida tras la taza de té.

— Buenos días, Berni —le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y rodeó la barra para dirigirse a la cafetera—. Hola —le sonrió a la chica y rozó su hombro con los dedos, pero ese simple gesto hizo que la morena se sonrojase todavía más—. Ah… Bendito café, lo necesitaba —apenas echó un par de cucharadas de azúcar y ya dio un largo trago. Como las dos banquetas estaban ocupadas, se subió a la encimera de un salto—. ¿Qué tal ayer con el chino? ¿Noche movida? —se rió alzando ligeramente una ceja.

Bernardo se contagió de su risa, sabía que Abelarda era una gran cotilla y le gustaba picarle un poco, pero era algo que él también sabía hacer.

— Primero, más movida ha sido la tuya —alzó una ceja igual que su amiga, ignorando el hecho de que Karleen casi escupe el té—. Y segundo, ya te dije que Yunuen no es chino. Es coreano.

Karleen les miró a ambos al escuchar aquel nombre.

— ¿Has dicho Yunuen? ¿Yunuen Xylander? —no podía ser posible, ¿o sí? Le había visto tocando en el escenario cuando el concierto, pero… ¿De verdad él y Bernardo…? Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo.

Los dos le miraron con sorpresa y, casi al unísono, dijeron:

— ¿Le conoces?

Abelarda incluso se bajó de la encimera y se acercó a Karleen.

— ¿Conoces al ligue de Berni? —un nuevo abanico de posibilidades para cotillear se abría ante ella—. ¿De qué?


	10. El flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Bullying.

Karleen se sentía observada por los dos, pero lejos de estar nerviosa, sonrió levemente. Abelarda tardó unos instantes en prestar atención a lo que contaba.

— Pues nos conocimos en primaria, íbamos al mismo colegio pijo —se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, pero para ella tenía mucha. Ignoró como los inquilinos de la casa se ponían a chincharse entre ellos y cerró los ojos dando un sorbo a su té. Yunuen… Su primer amigo.

Hasta que le conoció, ir a aquel colegio era siempre la misma pesadilla. Sofía se iba con su grupo de amigos que se dedicaban a meterse con Karleen por el vitiligo de su piel. Ella no tenía amigos y siempre estaba sola, todos temían llevarle la contraria a Sofía. Pero un día todo cambió cuando un niño se sentó con ella en el comedor.

Tenía rasgos asiáticos combinados con una tez morena. A pesar de ello, podían notarse ligeras pecas en su rostro. 

— Hola, soy Yunuen. Yunuen Xylander —al ver que Karleen tardaba en reaccionar, extendió una mano hacia ella—. Tú eres Karleen, ¿verdad? —la niña seguía en silencio, comiendo a pequeños bocados y sin levantar mucho la vista. No sería la primera vez que le tiraban la bandeja de comida o que se le acercaba alguien para hacerle alguna broma.

Yunuen bajo la mano y prestó atención a su comida, debía darle algo de espacio y confianza a Karleen antes de esperar una respuesta. Con calma comenzó a comer ignorando algunas de las miradas que se dirigían a aquella mesa. Pero ella no podía ignorarlas pese a estar acostumbrada a aquello. Puñetera Sofía…

A la salida, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Yunuen se unió a ella de nuevo.

— Hola otra vez, Karleen —se adaptó al ritmo de su paso—. El año pasado estábamos en la misma clase, ¿te acuerdas? Yo fui el que la lió en hípica —se rió al recordar el caos de la yegua desbocada que le costó un incisivo de leche roto. Karleen rió muy por lo bajo.

— Sí, me acuerdo. Llorabas mucho —en ese momento se tensó, igual no era buena idea recordarle a alguien que había estado llorando delante de toda la clase—. Perdón —apuró el paso, estaban ya cerca de la puerta del instituto.

— No, ¡espera! —Yunuen corrió tras ella, dejando caer uno de sus libros al suelo. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido: el grupo de amigos de Sofía ya habían acorralado a Karleen. No era justo que hicieran aquello. Yunuen se quitó la mochila y se puso en medio, delante de Karleen.

— Dejadla en paz —lo dijo en tono tranquilo, pero sus ojos parecían arder. No iba a dejar que Karleen lo siguiese pasando mal, lo que hacían era malo y tenían que parar. Hubo un par de insultos en su dirección por juntarse con la rarita y varias burlas de si eran novios ahora, pero Yunuen solo reaccionó cuando uno intentó apartarle del medio.

Un par de movimientos de kung fu le ayudaron a quitarse al contrario de encima.

— Sé pelear, no os acerquéis —volvió a colocarse en posición de defensa y solo hizo falta lanzar a otro por los aires para que se largasen. Se giró hacia Karleen una vez pasó el peligro y la observó—. ¿Estás bien? —podía leer en el rostro de la niña la pregunta sin formular—. Estaba en el baño en el recreo y les escuché… No es justo —se acercó a coger su mochila, Karleen no decía nada pero tampoco es que estuviese esperando un agradecimiento. Yunuen solo había hecho lo que su madre le había enseñado: proteger al débil del fuerte.

Estaba ya casi a punto de irse cuando, en apenas un hilo de voz, escuchó una respuesta.

— Gracias, Yunuen… —Karleen había alzado la vista, lo suficiente como para mirarle. El niño le sonrió y desde aquel día la protegió hasta que dejaron de meterse con ella. Su amistad había perdurado en el tiempo, aunque hacía mucho que no quedaban para tomar algo y charlar.

Cuando Karleen volvió al mundo real se dio cuenta de que Bernardo había ido a cambiarse en algún momento y se disponía a salir.

— ¡Venga, pasadlo bien! —le chilló Abelarda guiñándole un ojo, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió riendo y enseñándole el dedo corazón.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tensó a Karleen, acababan de quedarse solas en casa. Cuando se dio cuenta, Abelarda estaba apoyada en la encimera de la barra de la cocina, justo a su lado.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Has dormido bien? —si es que cómo no derretirse con esa sonrisa de la rubia.

— Sí, muy bien —Karleen le sonrió y ahora era el turno de Abelarda de recordar cómo respirar—. ¿Y tú?

— De maravilla —dejó su taza de café ya vacía a un lado y acarició la mejilla de Karleen—. Hacía mucho que no descansaba tan bien. Ayer me dejaste agotada —bromeó y a Karleen no le pasó desapercibida la arruguita de su nariz al reír. Pese a su gran sonrojo, Karleen sonrió también y se puso de pie para llevar su taza al fregadero—. Eh, espera —Abelarda la tomó de la muñeca y tiró levemente hasta que estuvo delante de ella. Una vez más, Karleen era la que le sacaba algo de altura—. Me faltan los buenos días —pasó las manos por el cuello de Karleen y la acercó para besarla.

Fue un beso lento y calmado que sabía a una mezcla de café y té muy azucarado. Cuando se separó un poco para tomar aire, Abelarda vio que su acompañante estaba inclinada hacia ella y tuvo una idea.

— Un momento —apartó los brazos de los hombros de Karleen y los apoyó en la encimera, impulsándose para quedar subida a ella. Ahora las alturas estaban más igualadas—. Ven… —murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Karleen vio unos ojos verdes llenos de deseo pidiendo un segundo asalto y no se lo negó.

Sin embargo y por desgracia, la escena fue interrumpida por un tono de móvil que sonaba en la habitación de Abelarda. La joven Sillia se apartó casi como si hubiese sido sacudida por un calambre.

— Perdona, tengo que… Pueder ser mi tía —se mordió el labio antes de ir hacia el cuarto. Abelarda resopló y apartó los brazos.

— Ve, ve… Ya recojo yo esto —se bajó de la encimera y tomó la vajilla del desayuno para fregarla. Mientras frotaba las tazas, Abelarda pensó en que Karleen le gustaba demasiado. También recordó que la ropa del día anterior todavía estaba en el cubo de la ropa sucia, así que fue hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Karleen asintió varias veces mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor y sonrió a Abelarda cuando la vio entrar. "Es Ashila" le gesticuló.

— Sí, claro… No, no hace falta, ya he desayunado con Abelarda y Bernardo. Claro, si puedes sí, pero… Espera un momento —Antes de que Abelarda saliese de la habitación, le hizo un gesto—. Oye, que dice Ashila que me puede venir a buscar —la miró con gesto dubitativo—. Si quieres me quedo un rato, si no es mucha molestia y… —la rubia le guiño un ojo y le lanzó un beso. Todavía seguía sonrojada tras los besos de la cocina.

— ¡Hola Ashila! —saludó al móvil, pues sabía que seguramente le estuviese escuchando—. Puedes quedarte un rato si quieres, tenemos que… Acabar algo —le guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchó un sonido de sorpresa.

— Ay, ¡lo siento! Pastelito, la próxima vez dime que interrumpo y ya no llamo —Karleen se sonrojó fuertemente y miró hacia la puerta—. Pero bueno, seguro que es super mega importante lo que estáis haciendo —casi pudo escuchar cómo la pelirroja se aguantaba la risa—. Ah, ya tengo excusa para tu tía. Cuando acabéis el TFG ya me llamas, ¿vale? —ahora lo podía asegurar, Ashila se estaba conteniendo para no partirse de risa—. ¡Te quiero! ¡Besos! 

Apenas pudo despedirse de la profesora antes de que colgase, pero igualmente le quedó la sonrisa tonta. Salió al pasillo con intención de buscar a Abelarda, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la lavadora de ese piso. Por suerte, el sonido de agua corriendo la guió hasta el baño.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía escucharse a Abelarda tarareando por lo bajo. Aún así, Karleen dio un par de toques, no quería ser invasiva.

— Oye, Abelard-... —la susodicha abrió la puerta de par en par. Karleen se sonrojó rápidamente al ver qué se había deshecho el moño y que su cuerpo estaba solo cubierto por una toalla.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó en tono de fingida inocencia, aunque su rostro y su forma de mirarla era completamente lo contrario—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Qu-que Ashila dijo que iba a tardar un rato en venir —le costó encontrar las palabras, tener así a Abelarda la distraía mucho—. Me puedo quedar un poco más —finalmente se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada. Empezaba a notar el ambiente igual de caldeado que antes, en la cocina.

— Encantada de que te quedes. Yo iba a aprovechar para darme un baño, tengo una bomba de baño de frutos rojos —Abelarda alzó una ceja y antes de que Karleen pudiese decir nada, la hizo entrar en el baño—. Ven, así zanjamos cosas pendientes —cuando Abelarda tenía algo entre ceja y ceja, iba a por ello. Por eso se acercó a besar a la morena, dejando caer "accidentalmente" su toalla—. Si quieres, claro —murmuró junto a sus labios haciendo que apenas se rozasen con los de Karleen al hablar.


	11. El anillo

El agua se había enfriado desde que ambas se metieron en la bañera, pero estaban tan a gusto y cómodas que no querían moverse. Por un lado, Abelarda estaba con la espalda apoyada en la bañera y los ojos cerrados. Delante de ella se hallaba Karleen, recostada contra su torso y también con los ojos cerrados. Ambas disfrutaban del momento tan íntimo que estaban compartiendo: abrazadas, piel con piel y con el aroma a frutos rojos aún flotando en el aire.

Esta vez había sido distinta. Por la noche todo había sido acelerado y apasionado, un “aquí te pillo aquí te mato” que las había dejado exhaustas, pero esta vez había sido más calmado y tranquilo, menos carnal y con más sentimientos por el medio. Karleen se sorprendió pensando en que se parecía a cómo era con Ashila, solo que con sentimientos mucho más intensos. Giró cuidadosamente la cabeza para observar el rostro de Abelarda y el silencio duró unos instantes hasta que la rubia, sin abrir los ojos, sonrió.

— ¿Todo bien Karleen? —Abelarda apoyó los labios en su sien y la abrazó acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír como lo que era, una adolescente enamorada.

— De maravilla… Ha sido especial —movió su mano bajo el agua hasta encontrar la de la rubia y entrelazó sus dedos—. Ojalá poder quedarme así para siempre —una pequeña carcajada la sorprendió y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos verdes mirándola.

— Puedes venir siempre que quieras —aunque parecía tranquila, dentro de la mente de Abelarda se estaba librando una gran batalla. Una parte de ella quería saltar, chillar a los cuatro vientos y pedirle a Karleen que fuese su novia. La otra era esa parte insegura que Abelarda conseguía ocultar al resto del mundo la mayoría del tiempo. Esa era la que ponía los problemas. “Es demasiado para ti, no estás a la altura”, “ya tiene a Ashila, ¿por qué te querría a ti?”, “saldrá mal igual que con Mera”. Sin embargo estando con Karleen era capaz de ignorar esos pensamientos—. Es lo que hacen las novias, ¿no? —se sorprendió a sí misma, como si hubiese dicho en alto un pensamiento que no debía. Se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

Karleen se giró para quedar frente a Abelarda, podía verse la felicidad en su rostro antes de besar a la rubia con cariño. Acarició su mejilla y se quedó mirándola sonriendo.

— ¿De verdad? —Aberlarda asintió, pero su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación cuando vio a Karleen estremecerse.

— ¿Estás bien? Hace frío, deberíamos salir—se estiró para coger una de las toallas y se la tendió a Karleen—. Oye, ¿me dejas recogerte el pelo? Seguro que las trenzas te quedan muy bien.

Ashila estaba ansiosa por saber qué tal le había ido a Karleen aquella noche. En cuanto descubrió que su llamada había interrumpido algo no pudo hacer otra cosa que aguantarse la risa. Nada más colgar empezó a chillar por toda la casa, haciendo que su compañero de piso apartase la mirada del periódico unos instantes. Novus estaba bastante acostumbrado al alboroto que Ashila solía montar, así que devolvió su atención al periódico, pero fue interrumpido. Suspiró con pesadez y apartó el noticiero dejándolo doblado sobre la mesa.

— A ver, ¿qué ha sido esta vez? —se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Si la culpa era suya por preguntar, pero es que Ashila se lo iba a contar sí o también.

— ¡NOVUS! —Ashila se frenó en seco y se quedó frente a él—. ¡Que se han liado! ¡Que se gustan! —volvió a dar un chillido hasta que de pronto pareció percatarse de algo. Novus esperaba que, gracias a ello, Ashila le dejase tranquilo para volver a leer el periódico—. Tengo que contárselo a las demás.

Volvió a buscar su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y buscó el chat grupal que tenía con Al y Sarima. “ _Tres pelirrojas locas contra el mundo_ ”. El nombre les pegaba, sin duda.

**Ash:** _TÍAS, NO OS LO VAIS A CREER. CHAT YA._

**Sari:** _¿A quién le has rallado el coche?_

**Al:** _Ay madre, qué habrás liado…_

**Ash:** _QUE HAN PASADO LA NOCHE JUNTAS, ME LO HA DICHO KARLEEN_

**Al:** _¿Pero para qué las interrumpes?_

**Sari:** _Claro, haberlas dejado a su rollo._

**Ash:** _ES QUE ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR MI PASTELITO. Esperad, va audio._

Abelarda había estado un largo rato peinando la melena de Karleen y finalmente había optado por hacerle una trenza a cada lado de la cabeza. Al tener el pelo así recogido podía verse su cara perfectamente en el espejo, por lo que Karleen apartó la vista por unos instantes.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan? —habían llamado a Ashila hacía un rato para que pasase a recoger a Karleen—. Creo que aún me da tiempo a cambiarte el peinado si es eso —Karleen la interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

— No, no es eso… —suspiró y se giró a mirarla—. Es que no me gusta mucho mirarme al espejo por… Bueno, esto —se señaló la mejilla derecha, donde más se le notaba el vitiligo.

— Tonterías —ahora era Abelarda la que gesticulaba con la mano—. Eres muy bonita tal y como eres, no deberías esconderte —le sonrió y tocó la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice—. Boop —se rió y tomó una de sus manos—. Vamos, seguro que está al llegar.

Mientras bajaban al portal, Karleen se sentía como en una nube. Abelarda y ella se gustaban, habían empezado a salir… ¿Qué podría salir mal? La morena acarició uno de sus anillos con el dedo y una idea vino a su mente. Quizá tardasen algo en verse, pues después de esas mini vacaciones les tocaba empezar con exámenes, así que se sacó el anillo, su favorito y sujetó la mano de Abelarda.

En ese momento, un flamante BMW rojo apareció por la calle y Karleen sonrió. Tenía tantas ganas de contarle a Ashila lo ocurrido que le puso el anillo en la palma de la mano a Abelarda.

— Toma, para que pienses en mí cuando no podamos vernos —antes de que Abelarda pudiese ver el contenido de su mano, Karleen la besó a modo de despedida y ae fue hacia el coche de Ashila.

Abelarda se quedó embobada saludando hasta que vio el coche perderse por el final de la calle. Todavía seguía sonrojada por el beso, pero todos los colores huyeron de su cara al ver que tenía entre las manos un anillo.

Ashila miraba a Karleen ansiosa, quería saber qué había pasado desde que se fueron del concierto pero sabía que no le gustaba que la presionasen.

— Mira, te cuento. Le he dicho a tu tía que como ayer me tocó estar de guardia en lo del concierto hubo un par de chicas que se encontraron mal y tuve que cuidar de ellas, así que pasaste la noche en mi casa —la miró de reojo unos instantes y volvió su atención a la carretera—. ¿Lo has pasado bien, pastelito? —Karleen comenzó a sonreír y no pudo contenerlo más.

— Ashila, le gusto. Lo pasamos… Bi-Bien —se sonrojó al recordar la apasionada noche—. Ahora estamos saliendo juntas. ¡Y me ha hecho estas trenzas! Es genial, ya la echo de menos quiero volver a verla. Le he dado uno de mis anillos para que lo tenga.

La pelirroja sonrió y continuó conduciendo hacia la casa de los Sillia. ¡Karleen había encontrado el amor! Se alegraba muchísimo por su niña y a la vez se sentía orgullosa de que estuviese madurando y creciendo. Tuvo que luchar para contenerse las lágrimas de felicidad. Cuando dejó a Karleen en casa de los Sillia se dirigió al centro, porque había quedado con Sarima y Al en el piso de esta última. Les contó todo lo que sabía y luego extendió el dedo índice.

— Y no lloré, chicas. No lloré. No podía llorar llevando esta paleta nueva de Afflano —simuló posar para que las demás aprobasen su maquillaje.

— Pues el plan ha salido bien —Sarima dio un sorbo su copa de vino—. Me gusta que los planes salgan bien.

Al se rió y negó con la cabeza mientras se servía su copa de vino.

— Se supone que somos adultas responsables, no deberíamos estar bebiendo vino a estas horas —las tres se miraron en silencio unos instantes y estallaron en carcajadas.

— Pero Al, la ocasión lo merece —Ashila apuró su copa y se sirvió otra—. ¡Mi pastelito se ha enamorado!


	12. La llamada

Había subido al piso con rapidez y en cuanto cerró la puerta de la entrada tras ella, Abelarda se derrumbó. Sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, se concentraba en intentar mantener un ritmo tranquilo en la respiración a la vez que contenía los sollozos, sintiendo como la presión en su pecho crecía más y más. Un anillo. ¿Por qué un anillo? ¿Por qué no un colgante o una pulsera?

Recordaba la última vez que había tenido un anillo en la mano. Hacía dos años que había ido a la joyería de tío Benny y tía Dora, Abelarda estaba radiante de felicidad. Por fin se había decidido a dar un paso más con Mera, su otra mitad, la luz de sus días.

Lo llevó todo en secreto, pues su pueblo era muy pequeño y enseguida se sabría. Había estado todo el verano trabajando de camarera y actuando en bares para poder ahorrar para el anillo y, cuando su tía le avisó, se pasó por allí.

— ¡Hola, tita! —saludó al entrar en el local. Rápidamente una mujer rubia, corpulenta y algo bajita, se asomó desde el taller que había en la trastienda.

— ¡Mi niña! Ay, pasa pasa —le hizo un gesto para que cruzase al otro lado del mostrador—. Ven, estaba dándole unos últimos retoques —se acercó a una de las máquinas y señaló—. ¿Qué te parece?

Abelarda se acercó a observar el anillo y sonrió ampliamente. Si es que su tía era una artista, no había duda: en el soporte podía verse un anillo de oro con tres pequeñas piedras engastadas. Dos de ellas eran una esmeralda y un zafiro, como los ojos de Abelarda y Baldomera. En medio de ellas, un pequeño rubí tallado en forma de corazón adornaba todo el conjunto.

— Es perfecto, tita —Abelarda se acercó y abrazó con fuerza a su tía. Llevaba saliendo con tío Benny desde hacía años, casi desde que ella podía recordar, pero no se habían casado todavía—. Muchísimas gracias —casi estaba dando saltitos de emoción.

— Espera, ricitos de oro —cogió el anillo tras soltar una pequeña carcajada y lo giró—. Mira la inscripción.

Abelarda observó el grabado del interior del anillo y no pudo hacer más que sonreír: _Abi y Mera. Siempre._

— Gracias, tita. ¡Muchas gracias! —volvió a estrujarla—. Es el mejor anillo del mundo.

Todavía estaba sollozando cuando volvió a la realidad, se pasó una mano por las mejillas para secarse las lágrimas y volvió a observar el anillo, era plateado y tenía grabado un unicornio. Aquello le hizo soltar una pequeña risa, le pegaba mucho a Karleen. Aún así la presión en el pecho siguió a pesar de que se puso a tender la ropa y a ordenar un poco el piso. En su habitación, tras mudar y hacer la cama, echó un ojo a la mesilla de noche.

Abrió el cajón de abajo y sacó una caja con cerradura. Había sido un regalo de su padre cuando era pequeña, hecha por él mismo. Sacó la llave, que siempre llevaba colgada al cuello, y la abrió para examinar su contenido.

Allí, sobretodo, había fotos y recuerdos. También guardaba su diario allí porque no quería arriesgarse a que cayese en malas manos. Cogió una de las fotos y sonrió con nostalgia mientras una lágrima volvía a recorrer su rostro. En la imagen, una Abelarda más joven sonreía mientras posaba al lado de una joven pelirroja con el pelo corto, unos ojos azules y la cara llena de pecas. Ambas sonreían y se las veía felices.

"Así solo te haces daño" le recordó una voz en su cabeza, por lo que Abelarda dejó la foto de nuevo en su sitio, pero su mano tropezó con una pequeña cajita cuadrada y al darse cuenta de lo que era, su corazón se encogió.

Llevaba ya el pequeño discurso ensayado, tanto que podría decirlo del revés si quería. Aún así, Abelarda estaba nerviosa y la pequeña caja de terciopelo parecía pesar una tonelada en su bolsillo. Había quedado con Mera para cenar en un restaurante fuera del pueblo, para cambiar un poco de aires. La cena fue de maravilla y el postre también, pero Abelarda no se atrevía a dar el paso.

No fue hasta que volvieron al pueblo que Abelarda echó mano a la caja escondiéndola tras su espalda y, antes de que Mera entrase en su casa, la cogió por la muñeca.

— Amor, espera... —Abelarda le sonrió y se acercó a besarla. Recordándolo ahora en retrospectiva, la rubia se daba cuenta de que algo no había ido bien a lo largo de la cena, ni en el postre, que Baldomera había querido decir algo y no encontraba del todo las palabras o era interrumpida por Abelarda.

Sin embargo aquel beso jamás llegó a darse, pues Mera se apartó. La rubia la miraba sin comprender por qué había puesto las manos en sus hombros para frenarla y por qué le había hecho una cobra, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo fue la pelirroja quien habló.

— Abelarda… —hizo una pequeña pausa, no por no saber qué decir, si no por cómo su novia encajaría aquello—. Llevo ya unas semanas pensando en que… —negó para sí misma y miró a la chica—. Escúchame, te quiero…

— ¿Pero qué? —preguntó la rubia, quizás algo a la defensiva ahora que lo recordaba. Mera nunca había sido muy buena con las palabras—. Siempre hay un “pero” cuando hablas en ese tono.

La pelirroja frunció levemente el ceño, no se había tomado bien que reaccionase a la defensiva, lo que provocó que dejase de suavizar las palabras.

— Pero lo nuestro no tiene futuro —respondió del tirón. Abelarda se quedó de piedra y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Casi en ese mismo instante se escuchó un ruido de algo cayendo al suelo que hizo que Mera bajase la vista y se agachase a examinar la pequeña caja de terciopelo—. ¿Qué…? —se puso en pie mientras la abría e hizo una mueca—. Ay, no… Cariño… —miró a la rubia con pena, ambas habían elegido el mismo momento pero para decirse cosas completamente distintas—. Sabía que estabas ahorrando, pero no para esto… —se mordió el labio inferior sin saber bien qué hacer, poniéndose nerviosa al ver que Abelarda empezaba a sorberse la nariz con los ojos llorosos—. T-te daré lo que has gastado si no puedes devolverlo, no te preocupes —intentó acariciar la mejilla de Abelarda, pero ahora fue ella quien se apartó. Y no lo hizo con la misma delicadeza que Mera instantes atrás, si no que se apartó de forma brusca.

— ¡No me toques! —se dio cuenta de que debía bajar el volumen si no quería a media calle asomada a las ventanas cotilleando—. No me hace falta tu dinero —sollozó, incapaz de aguantarse el llanto. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero todas salían de sus labios en forma de balbuceos casi ininteligibles debido al llanto—. ¿Por qué, Mera? —se abrazó a ella, sin importarle llenarle la camiseta de lágrimas, temblando debido a las sacudidas que el llanto le provocaba—. Si yo te amo —Baldomera respiró hondo y se armó de valor. O lo hacía de golpe o no sería capaz de hacerlo si seguía viéndola llorar.

— Porque tu futuro no está en estas cuatro calles. Quieres ser cantante y eso se consigue muy lejos de aquí —Abelarda ahora entendía aquello, pero en su momento no—. No quiero ser el motivo por el que no cumplas tus sueños.

La Abelarda de aquél entonces lloró con más fuerza todavía y golpeó sin mucha fuerza los hombros de Baldomera.

— No, sin ti no tengo nada de lo que cantar… Yo no… —casi ni podía hablar por los sollozos. La pelirroja acabó apartándola, con cuidado pero con firmeza.

— Créeme, es mejor así —le entregó la cajita de terciopelo y dio un paso atrás, no quería alargarlo más—. Lo siento —y cerró la puerta de su casa, dejando a Abelarda sollozando en la calle.

Guardó el anillo en la caja de madera y volvió a cerrar con llave, volviendo a secarse las lágrimas. Ahora lo tenía un poco más claro: debía tomar un poco de distancia con Karleen e ir con más calma, quería hacer las cosas bien y no estropearlo todo como con Mera. Colocó la caja en su sitio y buscó su móvil, sabía lo que necesitaba.

Empezó a preparar las maletas mientras sonaban los tonos de llamada y sonrió ligeramente cuando una voz rasposa respondió.

— Carpintería Ulvaeus, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— Hola, papá —fingió estar alegre y animada, no quería preocuparle—. ¿Qué tal estás? —más que no preocuparle, no quería que fuese corriendo a contárselo a su tía Dora y ella atase cabos—. Oye, he pensado en que podría ir a pasar esta semana contigo, que he acabado las clases.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchó una sonora carcajada.

— Hola cielito. ¡Claro, ven! Prepararé las albóndigas que tanto te gustan —Abelarda se mordió el labio inferior, era tan fácil poner feliz a su padre...

— Pues en un rato me cojo un Blabla y voy. Chao, ¡te quiero! —colgó y siguió con los preparativos. Tenía que decidir qué ropa se llevaba.


End file.
